


Nobody said loving someone was easy

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Badass!eren, I might not succeed, I'm trying to make eren a badass, M/M, Officer!Levi, does this count as slow build, fluff at one point, future smut, i really don't know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 37,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1428106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was a complete fool to fall in love with you at the very first sight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I don't know how to do summarys.
> 
> The rating might change as we go on with the story

I was late outside patrolling. As for now I don’t see nor can I hear anything unusual going on. That’s good in one way but then again, it really can be boring like this. Not that I actually want something exciting to happen. Because then I would probably have to run which means a lot of sweat and that’s dirty. Honestly I have no idea what exactly was going on in my head. Why did I even think it's a great idea to start being a cop? Why do people even want to be criminals in the very first place? I get the part that, people steal food because of hunger. But what's so fun in killing and terrorising people? yes, people get the feeling as if they owned some kind of power over them but is this really necessary? Well not that I really care, because I did have a shitty life before as well before Erwin came into my life and saved me from this hell of a place I had to be in.

This is so boring, I have better things to do than this. instead I'm sitting here in my fucking car in the night alone when it’s cold outside. I’m surprised that I haven’t caught a cold yet. And whose fault is it that I had to take the night shift anyway? It was bushy eyebrows fault. All of it. You see, I don’t usually have to be in a night shift. Some stupid rat had to get sick at that time when I had a free day. Which afterwards earned me a call from Erwin where he declared to me that unfortunately I’m the only one who could replace that idiot. I’ll gladly tell you how overjoyed I was when I learned that shitty piece of information.

The only thing I could hope for is that I won't have to deal with anything in particular right now. I'm a bit too tired for these things right now. All I want to do right now is to go home and shower. I feel so dirty right now. Just thinking about how many germs could be loitering on me by now makes me go crazy. A loud shriek tore me from my thoughts away. I quickly jumped out of the car and run towards the scream. I hope it's not anything terrible because to tell the truth this city is full of crimes that can go from simply stealing stuff to mercilessly slaughtering people in two seconds.

Yeah that's how corrupted this city is. I might be one of the best policemen out here and even if I never failed to capture anyone that doesn’t mean it won’t happen eventually. While I was running the yelling became louder and louder until it faded completely. Which was a bad sign, it always was. I picked up my speed a bit more until I finally I arrived at the crime scene and the sight wasn't pretty in the least. A men's stomach was ripped open and all the organs were lying on the ground. His head was hanging from the body. It seems like he was tortured to death considering that his cries of help were pretty long.

I quickly looked around to find the murderer. But didn't find anyone. After I made sure of that I slowly tried to confirm that there wasn't anyone around who could ambush me from behind. When I found none I turned my attention back to the man on the ground. At least he looks like one judging from his face. I slowly took a look at the man. It was obvious enough that his abdomen was sliced through first before the cervix. Now that I think about it, this style comes awfully familiar. The culprits first instinct was to cut their stomach open so that the organs would be visible and after that slicing the neck.

It’s really dark here, if I hadn’t had a flash lighter with me I probably would have had a much tougher time inspecting it. It's always done the same way and never have we found evidence that would give us a lead to somewhere. My guess is that the same thing will happen here as well. Not that I would care because I was never put to this case. I don't know if these people are really even trying anymore. Because this has been going on for at least a year by now. All these people are getting killed and they don't get even one good lead that could maybe even provide us a solid evidence? This is ridiculous.

By the way, it's not like I haven't tried to get myself involved to the case myself, it's just that these dick heads think they can handle it.I don’t particularly believe them tough. Unlike those bunch of idiots I already have an idea who could be behind this. It’s not hard to take a guess when you think about all these gangs that have lately popped up, which later on have become a whole mafia to boot. But the only thing that is needed is some kind of proof that these people are related to all those murders. I haven’t told that to Erwin or anybody yet. It’s just that I want to investigate it my own way without having somebody disturb me.

I stood up and fetched my broadcasting transmitter and informed the police station that I found another one of those shitty dead bodies. They better hurry because my shift is getting over and I'm in no mood to stay too long in one place rooted and watch over a corpse which is definitely not going to move anywhere but there is still a possibility that someone could come and maybe try to erase more evidence while I’m not here. Now that I think about it, that's a pretty good idea. If I hide myself somewhere then I might be able to arrest at least one of those jerks.

I look around to find a good place to hide and a nice place where I could overview the scenery. I found one immediately and moved toward it. It was a little cramped there but since I was small enough I could fit in there. I didn't think that I would be one day thankful for my height . Even though I hate to admit it. Now that I finally am hidden I try to keep my voice down as much as possible. I place my hand near my gun so that I could shoot the persons leg when he or she decides to make a run for it. I waited for a while and then started to question why on earth would he/she even stay here that long but then again, I should never underestimate anybody’s stupidness. At the mean time I decided that I would give about 3 minutes time until I would get out of this filth where I decided to conceal myself.

The last minute was ticking and I already had given up on the idea until somebody came with really dark clothing.I wanted to see what the figure was planning on doing to the the man there. judging by his body figure I would say it’s a guy.This person doesn’t seem to be faced at all that there is a dead body lying on the street right next to him. Which can be really disturbing or suspicious. Better question this bastard what the hell he is doing, because he is not calling for the police nor the ambulance. I leisurely started crawling out of my foxhole and steadily moved toward the fellow beside the corpse.

My hand took the gun out and pointed it at him. next I pulled out my flashlight and turned it on by that and I stopped when I deemed myself close enough and asked: “What are you doing?” The guy stopped dead in his tracks and started to stand up, gradually moved his front in the direction where he heard my voice coming from. I saw his face and started to inspect every little inch of it, from what I would say is that he can’t be older than 19, after that I continued and noticed that he has silky brown hair. By that I moved my sight lower where for a short moment was mesmerized by his beautiful turquoise colored eyes.I blinked a few times and snapped out of it when I realised that his mouth started to move.

“I was searching for his wallet.” He stated as if it was the most obvious thing to do.

“And why the fuck would you want this dead guys money?” I heard myself asking.

“I...I ...t..thought it was a good idea?” he asked in a questioning tone as if to ask me if that was the right thing to say. He was scared and it probably had something to do with the gun in my hand which was also pointed at his head. Even though I felt a little bad for doing this, I just couldn’t lower it. You never know when a person is faking their fright even if they had the most gorgeous eyes in the universe. Crap, did I just think that? I lowered my gun just a little so that he would relax.

“That’s not a good idea brat, Hasn’t your mother taught you anything about leaving the dead alone?” I asked, because really, why the fuck would you steal money from a corpse anyway? If hadn’t payed close enough attention I would have missed the sad look radiating from his eyes. There is a chance I asked a bad question,

“nevermind, forget about what I asked and tell me what on heavens earth was going on in your head there for doing that?” I asked suspiciously.

“I swear I would have called the police after that, I didn’t do it!.” trying to sound bold. But his eyes betrayed him and showed a glint of distress. Well, it’s not like I’m planning to kill him so it’s understandable why he tries to sound confident. He does seem to be unarmed, which is why I put the gun away for now. I can still take him down even when he were to attacks me. We continued on staring each other until the young man decided to break the silence.

”What are you going to do with me?” I kept my gaze with him and answered

“You have to testimony why you were out so late and what the fuck was going through your dumb head.” He gave a shy smile on that and said

“I only wanted the money, I didn’t kill him. That’s all I had in mind.” I looked into his deep sea eyes and tried to keep my poker face on .

“Brat, your now a suspect because of your stupid actions.” I said. “I’m not a brat! I’m 19 years old!” he shouted back defensively. I let a small smirk play on my lips. He’s cute, that much is for sure.

“ Fine, what’s your name?” I asked while being mildly curious about his name. I knew that if he would try to leave I would still know his name.

“Eren...Eren Yeager. And yours?” I was musing over the idea if I really want to give him my name or not.

“Levi” I finally said. Didn’t say my last name on purpose because, well I don’t like my last name at all. It reminds my of my parents who abandoned me for good. If I could I would have wanted to be born to a different family. I heard cars pulling over. Looking at the direction where the noise came from I saw some fellow officer coming over. I greeted them and started explaining what I heard and introduced them Eren. At first they did a little warning about stealing things that could help the investigation. Then they asked him a few questions and decided to let him go for the night.

To me it all looked like they really didn’t care.. As if they knew that he won’t be able to spill out some valuable information anyway. He didn’t seem to be much of help considering that the brunette barely even answered them. Well, at least Eren isn’t going to be long on the suspects list. I took a peek at the clock and confirmed that my shift is finally over. I proceeded to my car, opened the damn door and flopped myself onto the drivers seat. The drive home was very quiet compared to my shift in general. I wonder if I’ll ever see Eren again.

After all, that kid did has some amazing eyes to look at, probably even a womans eyes would stand in shame. He also had quite a good body as well. Shit, I started to think about his body. That’s not good. for all I would know, he could be in the infamous mafia or something, who made out a legit excuse and was damn good at acting as well. I saw my house and parked my car near it. Got out of my vehicle and strolled to my homes entrance. Unlocked it and stepped inside. I am exhausted but I can feel the dampness in my hair and the dried sweat on my skin. It’s driving me nuts. I march to my bathroom and start undressing myself. Ah, at last I’m under the sensation of water that will clean me from this dirt. After all this I really deserve one. I am hungry but the need to sleep is bigger than that. So that’s how I ended up on a warm and soft place which lulled me immediately to the dreamland. 

* * *

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know what I said! But, hey..I couldn't wait! Screw me right? (not literally, please...anything but that...except if you are a hot male that is..*wink*) Kill me.. :D

I woke up to see the clock showing me that it’s almost 2 PM. Normally it would have bothered me to wake up so late, but this time it was different because I had a night shift. I advanced to my kitchen started making tea. I loved tea, I don’t get people who adore coffee above tea more. Made some fried eggs to my breakfast. Even though it should be called lunch or something.  I couldn’t care less really.

I just want to get some food down my throat so that my growling stomach would shut itself and be happy that I ate at all. It’s really annoying. I hear someone knocking on my door. I clicked my tongue, now I have to stand up and see the fucker who wants to interrupt my peace. I stood up and carried myself to the entrance and unlocked it. Of course of all the people who could have visited me, it was Hanji.

“HI!” she shouted through the door.

“Shut up.” I don’t think she understands that she should keep her voice a little bit less loud and it actually would be nice if she shut her mouth sometimes when it really isn’t the time and place to be talking.

“aww LEVI, don’t be so grumpy on me.“ I stared at hanji and answered

“I don’t care four eyes”.

“Come on, let’s go out and have some coffee or something!”

“No, I just came from work.”

“LEVI, you really need to come outside, It’s a beautiful day!”

“shut the fuck up, I had a night shift and I would like to rest in peace.”

“I already know where to go, I can assure you, they make pretty good coffee and tea~”

“Where you even listening?”

“That Coffee shop has a beautiful view to boot!”

I moved my two fingers between my two eyebrows to ease my annoyance and sighed.

“Fine!” I said with a growl.

* * *

 

Why did I agree to this? This line is fucking long (even though there were about 5 people, it was long enough for me to count it as one). I have no intentions in standing this long just to get a cup of whatever shit I can get from here. I don’t know because I can’t even see the menu from here. The scent in here is pretty good though but it still doesn’t make it up for the part of standing in the line.

Oh she is going to pay for it if the tea isn’t good enough to my standards. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Hanji poked me on my side.

“I have something to confess as well.”

“What?” I should have known that there was something more to it.

“The person who serves here is a cutie, he is totally your type!” She basically sparkled with that.

“Hanji! Is that really why you wanted to drag me out here that bad?” I growled my response.

“Well yeah, since you rarely try to date anyone I thought of helping you out a little. Since I kind of knew what type you prefer. Aren’t I the best?!”

“Hanji! I never asked for your help.”

“Oh come ooon leeevii, you need to get laid. Trust me okay? He is absolutely adorable~”

“Fine, just shut up now.”

Shitty four-eyes only grind at me and stayed silent for a little while. I honestly doubt that I even want anyone else beside the beautiful ocean eyed boy with-, what the hell was I thinking right now? I only met him once and probably won’t see him in the near future. For all I would know he could have gone to another city by now. Like maybe he was just trespassing this place and already found a much safer place to live in.

Better forget about him soon and check out the person out who is supposedly my type.I looked up to see how far we have gotten and wow, time really flies by doesn’t it? In front of me are only about 2 humans left until we can order our stupid cups of liquid and leave. Now that I think about it I should probably have a loo-, I was abruptly pulled out of my train of thoughts once again by Hanji.

“What will you take?”

“I was about to look” I said with a bit of annoyance dripping out.

“So, what will you take?”

I looked up at the menu to see  what they had to offer and quickly found exactly what I wanted.

“You’ll find out eventually”

“Oh come on, tell me!”

I stayed silent on that, but of course this woman wouldn’t be Hanji if she gave up that quickly. Oh yes she kept on pleading and begging until we were in the front. I started to open my mouth to give in my order but it was left for short when my eyes met up with a pair of familiar eyes. They had a curious and a bit scared glint in them. Apparently I was taking a bit too long.

“uhm, sir? What would you like to order?”

“Tea with milk in it.”

He quickly turned around to start making my tea. In that moment I got a glimpse of his back which was a nice view by the way. The brunets shirt showed off his dorsum, shoulder blades and muscles just about right to see how well built he was from the upper part. He was probably one of those people who loved to do sports or went to the gym often. Going down I could see he was wearing tight jeans that formed his booty to a beautiful round butt.

you could say that I was enjoying the sight. I was too concentrated on his ass that I didn’t notice Hanji lowering herself to my ear part.

“What do you think?” she whispered to me while trying keep her voice as low as possible.

I was considering if I should tell her that I met him before or not.

“Not bad I guess”

“Not bad?! Oh come on Levi, he is more than not bad! I know you like him a lot. After all, your eyes were practically drooling while ogling him”

I hate to admit it, she was right. And four-eyes is on of the only ones who could be able to notice something so insignificant. Before I could make even encounter Eren came back with a cup of tea and handed it to me. I gave him my money and took a small sip. To my surprise the tea was up to my standards and that rarely happens. One more thing to add to the list of things what I like about him.

He was already gone before I could even give him a little praise. And that was only because Hanji gave her order next. Well I can have a longer look at his sexy behind. Yes, my eyes were fixed to it as if it had put a magic spell on me.

“How about you ask him out on a date or something? I know you want him.”

I must be really crazy to even consider what that shitty four-eyes said. But I really want to be the only one privileged enough to get to pound into that sweet ass. He accidently dropped something and had to bend over to lift it back up. But little did he know what it did to me when I saw that shitty brat bend over like that. That was the moment I decided that I’ll make him mine be it the last thing I do.

Just when I was about to think about some good enough pick up lines he came back into view with Hanjis cup of cappuccino. Since there weren’t anymore people behind us I decided to take the initiative.

“So brat, what did you do after getting home?”

“Oh..uhm, I went to sleep. I’m still not a brat” he said a bit nervously. I smirked at that last statement.

“Didn’t even bother with a shower?”

“No, I was too tired to do that. But I did wash myself this morning!” he said with a defensively.

“Whatever brat.”

Starting a conversation with small talk is always a good idea. I actually managed to forget that me and him weren’t alone. I forgot that Hanji was still standing there right next to me with a curious glint in her eyes and payed close attention to our conversation. I decided to leave now, no need to get extra pushy. When we were out of the shop I knew she wouldn’t be able to keep her mouth shut which is why I ignored her for the rest of the time when we were walking back to my apartment.

I wasn’t particularly in the mood of discussing it on the streets. Where to my dismay anybody could hear and see.

* * *

 

 

We entered my apartment and started towards the kitchen.

“Hey Levi! Please, just talk to me. Did you guys know each other before? LEEEEVVVIIII!!!! Talk to me TELL ME! What did I miss out on?!”

“Shut up for a second will you?”

“BUT you’re not responding to me!” She whined like a big baby

“I think if you would use that shit of a brain of yours more often than you would have known that I didn’t want to talk about such things out in the open.”

“Then, you will tell me now?” I ignored that question in favor of answering the other stupid questions she already had asked me on the way back.

“To your information, I did meet him before, but that was during my night shift. You didn’t miss out much anyways. I will leave out the details of how exactly we met because they’re unnecessary.”

“You know I won’t just settle with that, right?”

“I know, but I doubt that Eren would want to tell you either.”

“No fair! Wait...you know his name?!”she asked incredulously. I rolled my eyes on that.

“Yes, I know his name and so vice versa, so what?”

“So WHAT? No seriously, what did I miss out?”

“like I said, you didn’t miss anything. That’s the only thing that I know about him as well.”

“Are you sure?”

“yes, I’m very sure. Can we drop this conversation, now?”

“No we can’t! It has been so long since the last time you were interested in someone!”

“Hanji.” I said with a warning tone.

“Okay okay, I won’t talk anymore. but inform me when you get together.”

And with that she was off my back, finally. I swear she sometimes can be such a pain in the ass. I’m surprised that I have kept her as my friend that long. Mostly because she was insisting on staying on my side.

* * *

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More interaction between Eren and Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh well, yeah...I'm an impatient person okay. If I have on done already than I wanto post it the very next moment. Anyway, I'll try to hold on to that idea to post a new one every monday though. Would make my life a little easier, because of school...the usual.

After Hanji took her leave I got some resting time. As much as I love her as my friend, peace and quiet are really the best things after such a stressful night and morning. My mind drifted to that brat again. I thought about his body, his hips, bottom and the way his muscles moved when he made my cup of tea. I thought about his eyes which brought peace to my mind. In all my life I never could have guessed that I would fall in love with someone after meeting them only twice.

And that was the most terrifying part. There is a change he is straight which means I couldn’t possibly even stand a change. I will worry about that later, because right now I have my mind a bit too occupied by sayed brat. The things that I would want to do to that boy are just straight up wrong. But I couldn’t have cared less. Nobody can read minds anyway, so why bother getting all embarrassed?

  


* * *

  


I didn’t even notice that I fell asleep until I woke up. It was pretty damn dark already. Some memories creeped back to me of what I was dreaming of. Who else than than that shitty brat with his body? He was the last thing on my mind as well before I fell asleep. I crawled out of my bed and dragged myself to the kitchen. My stomach was grumbling. Why the fuck do humans have to eat anyways? Later I have to shit this garbage out anyways.

So why couldn’t we have been created so that we could observe all the necessary energy from air or somthing. It’s a real pain in the ass to get it the way we do. Our hunger problems would have been solved in no time. I began doing some food that would be eatable enough. I’m really in no mood to do something luxurious, besides it’s 11 PM so, I really have no choice right now.

I don’t care if I actually do have an option, I won’t use that option because I’m no good at cooking and it will only dirty this room more than needed. I took my tea and sandwiches with me to the table and sat down on a chair. I could see my living room from here. Noticed that the rug had gotten a bit dusty and decided that I would clean it up as soon as I get my food digested.

By the time I got done I stood up and walked towards the sink and rubbed my mug clean of all that dirt that had gathered inside of it. I left it to dry so I could put it back to my cabinet.

Good thing that I didn’t live in an apartment or else I would never hear the end of they’re complains. I grab my vacuum cleaner and started hoovering my carpet with it. That took a little longer than expected because I found more places to vacuum by time. I looked around and saw that everything needs to be over gone at least once. And that’s how I stayed up all night. I got done when it was 3 AM in the morning. On that note I started to feel drowsy and made my way back to the bed where I could rest. Tomorrow is saturday which means I don’t have to go to work yet.

  


* * *

  


I rised to the glaring sunlight. Fucking sun, always has to ruin my day somehow. It’s not like I hate the sun, it’s just that I dislike the sun. In the morning it knows how to be the most disturbing thing in the world. Yes sure, thanks to it I can live in this shit hole called earth but I don’t care. It’s like this round thing up in the universe likes to torture us.

I stood up and started my daily routine. As I opened my fridge I detected that I would have to pay a visit to the marked and buy some groceries. I sighed and moved my body to my shoes and what else I could I have planned on doing was to put his damn things on. I walked out of the door and closed it right after me. Walked to the car and started the engine.

  


* * *

  


I undo my belt and stepped out. I had a little walk to do before I reach the marked. I hate shopping most of all. I have to make decisions of what I want to buy, stand in line with whoever is in front of me or behind me, then do some small talk with the cashier and leave. Like I said if humans could get they’re needed energy from air or something, many troubling things could be left undone. But life hates us in a way and always finds a way to make us feel miserable or make our life more difficult. Just as I was about to turn a corner I bumped into someone.

“Watch where you’re going”

I stared up to a certain brunet who I had thought about sometimes.

“sorry?” Again that questioning tone.

“What are you doing here?” I questioned, I thought he might be at work or something. Because the shop was supposed to be open every day.

“I was shopping for some food and you?”

“I was about to go buy groceries. Want to go drink or eat something with me after this?”

“Sure I guess...”

“Will you stay here and wait or come with me?”

“I’ll come with you.”

We made our way to the marked and I took all the stuff I required and left with the guy I took a liking to trailing closely behind me. Almost like a puppy following it’s master around. I liked that idea, it was cute. We got to my vehicle and hopped in.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Uhm, how about we go to J&R?”

“Okay, where is that anyway?”

“oh eh, its just the street actually, so we could even walk there, it’s not that far. Would take about 10 minutes of walking. ”

“Well, unfortunately I’m not in the mood to go through a crowd this big in the street, so we’ll drive there.”

He nodded at me and I took of to that place I have probably never entered. I just hope it’s not really dirty. The drive there was pretty short and I asked the kid some questions that would be normal to ask people his age.

“Are you going to a college?”

“yes, I’m going to Maria college.”

That was a pretty decent school. At least I have heard more good about it than bad. It’s known for it’s hard working students so I might be able to assume that he’s one who would work hard for his future. We arrived at the place and entered it. I saw him heading to the cashier and already ordering himself something. I followed him and saw the menu.

I don’t know what I was expecting  but definitely not ending up here where they sell french fries and burgers and whatever shit they could sell more. He’s still in college what on earth was I thinking? Letting him choose where we go. And now I felt his eyes on me.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked me with an innocent shy smile plastered on his face.

“nothing, just forgot that people your age eat a lot of junk food.” I said with a scowl.

“Wait, people my age? How old are you?”

“ I’m 32, got a problem?” i visibly paled at that

“you don’t even look 32!”

“I get that told a lot”

“But, I thought that you were about 22 or something!” he whined

“thank you, I feel very flattered now.” I said sarcastically.

“uhm, you’re welcome?”

I facepalmed internally at that. Did he not get the sarcasm I was using there? Probably didn’t.

“Don’t you want to order something?”

Oh yeah, I had to do that crap too. Almost forgot about it. I took a quick peek at the menu again and turned my head to the cashier.

“I’ll take a cup of cappuccino and buns”

and with that she quickly took her leave. I dragged my attention back to Eren and saw him grinning at me as if he just won an award. I don’t know what is going on in his mind, but I want know. He turned around and walked towards a table. I quickly followed him and sat down on the chai. Hoping that the last person who sat here wasn’t some kind of a drunk person or something.

Now that I was face to face with him and private without Hanji near me, I could try to flirt with him now. I know that the shitty four-eyes will want to know later but at least she isn’t here now to distract me from my true purpose.

“What are you maturing in?”

“Oh, I’m maturing in philosophy, because I love nature a lot. ”

I nodded at that and made sure that he saw it as well. So that he knows that I heard him.

“And as you already are aware of, I’m a police officer.”

he beamed at me and nodded his head furiously. I couldn’t think of anything else than cute. Really this kid can be a brat, but he’s a cute one.

“So, am I still a suspect to them?” He asked a bit cautiously

“for a while yes, but if we can see that, you aren’t going to do any suspicious things than you stop being one.” I should actually keep my mouth shut. But I just can’t bring myself to do so. This asshole is way too adorable to do something horrible like taking someones life. Meanwhile our orders were brought to us and he digged into his food like there is no tomorrow. My eyes widened a bit at that. At this rate there really won’t be a tomorrow for this guy, he’s going to choke on his food.

“Hey, stop eating that fast, you’re in no hurry.” I said with a calm tone. Eren swallowed and paused to stared at me. He has grumbs on his face. Should feel disgusted at that but instead I reach out my hand a wipe them away, bring my hand to my lips. I opened my mouth to let out my tongue and let it slide over the finger where I had the leftovers of Eren’s face. I locked my eyes with the brunet and noticed that he’s bright red from the face and he was gazing at me with a shocked expression. I let a smirk expand onto my face.

“W-What did yo do that for?” he stuttered a little.

“Do what?” I kept my smug smile plastered onto my face.

“When you ..you know, cleaned my face with your finger and licked it”

“Oh that, you were dirty so I cleaned you, Why is there a problem?”

“NO!” He said it a bit too abruptly, “I mean...no there is no problem.” He seems flustered, I feel like I had triumphed over an argument. He started to eat his food again but with a much slower tempo. But thanks to that, he took the fork into his mouth with a lower pace, my eyes fixated on this and my mind went off to somewhere else  in other words, I started to think how his mouth would feel like on my cock.

How he would suck it and maybe even deepthroat it. I imagined how he would move his tongue slowly and seductively and how he would look up with his big bright eyes and ho-, shit..I’m getting hard. Should stop before I grow too hard. I don’t want to be unable to stand up without being looked at a weird angle. I tried to put my focus on my food and drink that I had ordered. The cappuccino wasn’t as good as I hoped it to be. We chatted mostly about random things like what he was up to today and in the meantime I found myself listening the whole time.

  


* * *

 

As we finished our meals we stood up and started to the door and opened it to reveal the outside. It was a nice day overall. I hear a phone noise coming from the brat. He got a message and stared at it until he made an angry face and cursed at someone named Mikasa? To be honest, an angry face suited him well.

“Your girlfriend?”

Ge quickly looked up and answered “No, she is my adopted sister.”

Good, I could relax for a little.

“Are you single?”

“yes?” not again that fucking questioning tone.

“Well, do you want to go eat sometime with me again?”

“Of course”

Well, at least he seems happy about it.

“Here is my number.” He shoved a piece of paper into my hands and I took it. I looked at it for a second and then looked back up to see him running off somewhere and viciously waving at me. I wave back and turn around to head to my car. I had a small smile playing on my lips. As soon as I got there I remembered that I had work tomorrow, shit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Eren's pov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, like I said...I'm an impatient person on those kinds of things. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Ps. I actually have already the next chapter written out, juts don't want to post it before monday. Because I have a feeling that I won't be able to write in this chaos here.

I heard my alarm clock ringing out loud telling me to wake up. I looked at the clock to see that indeed, it’s time to wake up, but who said that I have to anyway? Today are only some stupid classes that I really don’t care about. I mean, they are really boring. I snuggled into my bed to fall back asleep. Suddenly I heard loud banging coming from the door. I  groaned, I already knew who it was.

“Eren, get out of the bed, you still have classes to take today!”

“Mikasa, I know but I’m just too tired because of last night!”

“Get out of the bed!” she raised her voices volume a little.

“Fine, fine. I’ll come out soon don’t worry.”

I heard her walking away and then crawled out of bed to put some decent clothing on. I searched for some clean things to put on and ended up with a t-shirt and a sweatshirt with tight fitting jeans. It has to do for today. I stepped into the kitchen and started to do some breakfast. I yawned out loud and continued to do whatever I was doing. After I headed to the table and started digesting some food or else I could never do this day.

What a pain in the ass. I would much rather be with Levi and chat the day off. Yesterday when we almost pumped into each other I didn’t realise what a sex god he was. He had these beautiful piercing grey eyes and over all he was hypnotizing. I still want to know if he  made me a blushing mess on purpose. That wasn’t really my biggest problem. He managed to make me blush without doing much as like licking of grumbs I had on, near my lips.

I have killed and tortured a lot of people and many never been able to make me feel this way as I’m feeling right now. And the worst part is, he’s a cop. Those bastards have yet to pay for all they had done.  If he were to get to know my secret I would have to slice him up and bury him deep into the ground. And to be honest, I don’t want to do that. So I have to come up with and idea of what I could do instead.

I thought a little while and came up with an idea. I could show him how rotten the police truly is. I bet he didn’t know that most of them even do drugs and sometimes didn’t even punish these people who deserved punishment. But Levi is different, he didn’t let me leave and even pointed a gun at me. And that makes a lot of difference already. I want him to be on my side and help clean of those pigs.

It’s their fault that my moms killer never got justice, because of them dad left us, because of them the ones who raped me never were caught. Because of them I had to dirty my hands with blood. It’s their fault my life is now fucked up.

“Eren, are you done?”

“Oh, yes.” I stood up and placed my cup in the sink. I made my way to the door and quickly put on my shoes. Looked over my shoulder to make sure that Mikasa was also ready to go, which she was.

The walk to school wasn’t long and neither was it too short. It was just about right. I do like walking and stuff but I really despise walking too long. You know those walks where my feet will start aching and legs in general start giving in. yeah those ones. Me and my sister walked to Armins house and knocked on the door. A blond boy opened the door and stepped out.

“Good morning Mikasa and Eren!” he said with a happy tone. It’s quite obvious that he is a morning person, unlike me.

“Mornin’...” I gave a small smile.

Mikasa only nodded at him. Even though she seems cold hearted it doesn’t mean that she really is. It’s the opposite of that. It just doesn’t show on her face. While we walked we had a pleasant chat about today. Of what we were going to do, eat etc. As we finally made it to the school I noticed that we arrived earlier than expected. It’s just unusual for me to get here already. Unfortunately we had to separate right bore the classes began.

I opened the door to the room where I was about to study and first thing spotted a free seat and dragged myself there. Dropped onto the chair and threw my head onto my arms which I had already placed on the desk crossed. I patiently waited for the bell to ring and tell our group that we can’t leave anymore.

“Oi Eren!” I recognised this voices owner and groaned internally. Fucking Jean. Looked up to see what this bastard wants from me and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I saw you with a dude and wanted to know if you two were fucking or something, because your eyes were always observing him and the same goes vice versa?”

“It’s none of your buisness horse face!” I said angrily. I didn’t want to talk to this idiot right now.

“whoa whoa Yeager, did he dump you or something? I would totally understand him if he did, because nobody would want a loser like you.”

“Shut up Jean! What’s your problem anyways?”

“Calm down dude, didn’t plan on picking up fight so early in the morning.”

“Whatever...” stupid Jean always trying to pick a fight. I don’t care what he said at the end. To me it seems like a big lie anyways.

The bell rang signaling us that our lesson started. Thank god, it did that because, I really didn’t want to deal with horse face any longer than necessary.

The classes went faster than I anticipated which in return I found myself walking side by side with my best friend and sister. We chatted about minor things like, our homework and stuff and started to make plans for our weekend. Even though it was still a bit too far away to be discussing right now. I didn’t even really care because, at least I had something to look forward too.

When we arrived home I told her that she better stay away from my room until dinner. I don’t want to be disturbed by anyone when I’m talking to my gang leader on my computer or on phone and Mikasa knows that. I know she hates what I’m doing but I don’t regret doing it. Besides, she is always helping me out with my jobs. He always gives me those dumb missions anyway so they’re not really that difficult. Of course I appreciate the help.

I made my way to my room and quickly grabbed my laptop and opened to find if I had any new messages. There was, it’s sender was unknown so I already knew who it was. I double klicked it and the message read: Come to the meeting place. Everybody is invited to discuss our next target. So it said and so I made my way to it. Changed my clothes before that and exited my home.

When I got there I lined up with the others and waited for our boss to appear and start this. I can’t wait to hear who’s the next bastard to fall. Someone appeared in front of us and raised his voice to silent us.

"Let's cut this bullshit and get straight to business! There is this man who I've been keeping an eye on. But I still don't have enough information about him. I'm pretty sure that he is a pedophile..I have seen him chit chatting with them and then watching them leave with a hungry face. As if he wanted to eat them up right then and there. It's not like you people care anyway, but like always I'm here to let you piece of shits know about some other nasty people I have discovered. So that you wouldn't be cut off the world too fast."

Hearing all this made me only want to rip off this assholes head and watch him beg for his life while I'm fooling around with a knife in front of him.

"That being said...We have got new members I'd like to introduce you to."

About ten people stepped inside and gathered into one line. I took a good look at their faces but soon lost interest. Why would I even care to remember the new faces anyway? It's not like I'm a real member here. I'm only here for the info on who's bad and who's good. Most humans in this gang don't care about anything. All they want is to earn money and live through life without getting a real job.

That's one reason I'm not a real member here, the only one I'm keeping touch is with their leader. He often tells me to come here, but I know why. He just wants to make sure I haven't turned against him or something, plus he wants to remind others that I also exist. So that they wouldn't forget my face at one point and shoot me by accident.

I couldn't care either way. As much as I know, they only sell drugs and stuff. They don't try to make someones life a living hell or torture them for nothing. It was always because of somebodys debt. That's all they do. As long as they don't step over some other certain boundaries like killing a child’s parents for absolutely no reason or selling them to perverts, I'm cool with what they are doing.

After the long introduction speech I finally got the chance to slip out of here and head home.

But apparently, someone has other ideas for me.

“Wait Eren.”

I turned and looked at the mafia boss. I raised an eyebrow at him so that he would know that I’m waiting for him to continue.

“I was thinking since the time when I saw you with that cop. Are you scheming something with that officer?” He watched me with narrowed eyes.

“No.” I said simply “We only just met. He doesn’t have a clue of what you’re doing and what I’m doing once in a while in a year or so.” I reassured him. If you thought that I’m the serial killer who has been wiping off those humans from this city then you were dead wrong. In truth, it’s like he’s doing the job for me. I’m only murdering sometimes. I’m not insane enough to kill someone every week. I have another life as well.

But at least he’s showing that the police is useless. Except Levi of course. He seemed to have had enough brains at that time and try to at least confirm that I’m an innocent civilian. He stopped staring at me with intense eyes and moved his feet to the opposite direction. I took it as an approval of what I had said. So I didn’t want to stay here any longer than necessary. This day really couldn't have been anymore tiring.

 

* * *

 

Well, it was about time that I got home. I entered my room and flopped down onto my bed. It was so comfortable that I wanted to fall asleep right then and there. Unfortunately I moved my head to the side and inspected my school bag. Then it hit me that I still had a lot of homework to do. I huffed and pushed myself up and strolled to it and searched for all the books and things I needed to get things done.

When I finished I looked over my shoulder to find out that it’s already 1 AM. I groaned and headed to that sweet bed I earlier decided to lay forever in. I thought about this man he was talking about and hoped that this serial killer also targets him. Because I really didn’t feel like taking the trash out myself. My eyelids started to drop and at one point they were completely closed. That night I fell fast asleep.

 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to go down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you who continue to read this fic of mine. (I still don't know where I'm going with this)

It’s not like I hate my work, it’s more like I really despise the people who dare to come near me in the morning and start chatting with me as if we were best friends since youth. Too bad they haven’t realised the fact that speaking to me at that time is really unpleasant to me and vice versa. To be honest, I might have seemed a lot less grumpier today, but that was only thanks to a certain brat. I might be able to even endure all the talking in the office while I’m working.

I saw Erwin standing there and chit-chatting with Mike. They always seemed really close, but it didn’t really bug me in the least. It’s just that these two give me a feeling that they are planning something. But I won’t pay much of attention on this. I saw him turn around and smile at me like  he always does. It really pisses me off. It’s like captain america has no problems at all and because of that can afford to be so cheery in the morning.

“Good morning Levi.”

“Fuck you bushy brows, there is no such thing as ‘Good morning’”

“As rude as ever aren’t we?”

“Shut up.” I briskly walked forward to enter my office where I could deal with my stuff and be by myself. It’s not like anybody would let me have my peace anyway so that was actually only a small hope of getting my well earned tranquillity. I threw myself onto the chair and searched for my stuff and started of with and incident where someone was murdered in an abandoned house. It has nothing to do with the other kill just days ago where I was a part off. I’m not really happy about the idea of me not being put into that investigation. They obviously all now that I’m really good at what I’m doing.

Unfortunately even Erwin isn’t on the case which makes me question on how on earth they plan on solving this case.Whatever, I don’t care. If they think they can handle this shitty crime, which has been happening for a long time, without my help, then fine be it. I left it at that and decided that I should at least get some proper work done. I looked carefully at the displayed pictures and felt  grossed out at the sight. Do these shitty humans have nothing better to do than cutting people into pieces as if they were fresh pig meat or something?

I didn’t want to think about this too long so instead started to investigate it. I looked at it as closely as I possible to detect some kind of abnormalities from just a picture alone. I must say, there were some things that peeked my interest. Put for that I would have to personally visit the crime scene. I’ll leave that for late because I just arrived. Besides there still was plenty of stuff I could look into without having to move out somewhere.

* * *

 

 

As I earlier said, I didn’t move out of the house not once until I had to go home.  I knew my next destination. And that was namely the place where it happened. I didn’t have even once a free time where I could have gone so I had to leave it for later. I didn’t much care because either way I had to walk through it eventually.

While I was dragging my legs my mind started to think about Erens’ perfect body and his beautiful face with the deepest sea green eyes I have ever seen. I want to see him squirm underneath me and beg for some kind of release. I wish I could keep my eyes on this pretty mess that I made and keep on thrusting my cock into that delicious bottom. Crap, now I was thinking about this again. I really need to get my shit together, otherwise I’ll get completely distracted.

I was already deep in my thoughts when suddenly saw a reflection of a person walking behind with a hoodie, making it impossible to see this humans face. That was suspicious in my opinion. So I decided to keep my guard up in case he attacks me. It wasn’t an everyday occurrence that I’m being followed. Just to make sure I made some random turns which led nowhere in particular. As I thought he was on my trail. I felt him getting closer to me until I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I turned around really quickly to take him down but stopped in my tracks when I saw his face.

“What are you doing here shitty brat?” I said angrily.

“Oh I was just walking around and saw you.” He said casually.

“And what makes you think it’s a good idea to walk behind me like a criminal?”

“Huh? Oh..oh..I didn’t mean to do that..It’s just that when I called you didn’t react. So I thought I could just..um..tap you on your shoulder? He said a bit scared.

“Don’t do that Eren, you know I’m an officer so it would be natural for me to beat you to a pulp.” Seriously what is going through in that brain of his.  He could get himself killed at this rate.

“I’m sorry” he said and added a shy smile on his lips.Cute.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. What do you want?”

“I just wanted to let you know that it’s not smart to walk around here. Here are dangerous people who would come at you without hesitation when the see you alone.”

Aww, so he’s worried about my safety. “Don’t worry brat, I’m stronger than I look. You’re the one who should leave before this situation can get wild.”

“I can take care of myself just fine.” He protested.

“Kid, honestly, you should leave.” I saw a figure moving behind Erem and my gut feeling said that this is not a good sign.

“Only if you come with me.” He said and then looked at me with a displeased face.

“I have something to do here, so...” I trailed off because I saw from the corner of my eye that there were more people hiding behind the building.

“What? What is it?”

They all started running in our direction. They came from all directions so escaping was out of the window.

“Shit.” I muttered and prepared myself for a fight in which I could win and escape with minor  scratches, but Eren wouldn’t be so lucky or we both end up dead. I mean he doesn’t seem like one who knows how to defend himself very well. Fuck, have to do it fast so that I could save him. I wouldn’t want to have him sent to the hospital or worse dead. The first one through his fist to my face but it didn’t hit because I dodged the moment I saw it coming.

Rather than punching him back I hit with my leg behind his knees hard enough for him to fall over and get in the others way. I saw another figure approaching me and prepared myself to throw him over. I catched his fist with my left hand and reached my other hand to his shirt and fisted it. Turned myself so that my back would be faced with his stomach. Kicked my left leg backwards so that it would connect with his and used strengh to send him flying to the ground.

Smashed my fists into his face. Stopped when I realised, he’s unconscious. Quickly rotated and scanned for any other but found none. The rest, about 3 people, were all beaten down to the floor. I searched for Eren and spotted him near the wall panting. He moved his head up and we locked gazes. His eyes spoke volumes to me. He was absolutely pissed about this. So enraged and furious. But that face disappeared as soon as he realised. This kind of Eren I just saw was so entrancing.

“How did yo-”

A loud gun noise stopped me from finishing my sentence. My feet had brains of their own and rushed to Eren’s side to grab his hand and dash to the opposite direction. I can ask him questions later, right now we have to get out of here alive. We raced for our lives and this isn’t even a joke. All I wanted was to investigate and all I got was some random people attacking me and some fucking gun shots being fired at the distance.

Well, I did get to see this cutie along the way but giving the situation I’d rather not. Beside the point I would not want him end up dead because he got into the wrong side of the town with me. Fuck. This is not the kind of thing I had planned on showing Eren. Shit , I have no idea where the hell we are. But I made sure to not ever let go of this idiot. If anything, he better hinder me when he’s out of breath. I heard the noises coming closer to us.

They’re onto us. Not good, not good at all.  Suddenly I felt Eren pulling me. I didn’t have much time to realise on what exactly he was doing.  Because that was absolutely uncalled for. He tugged me to the opposite direction of where I wanted to go. Maybe he knew better. This brat dragged me for a while. To be quite honest, I think we are running into some unknown territory and I don’t feel so good about this. Does he really know where we’re going?

Maybe he’s just panicking and I mistook it as him knowing the direction. I tried to resist but to no avail. This might be even worse. This place seems like one where those mafia idiots would keep themself hidden, fuck. I saw us nearing to a building and it looked really shabby. Wait, don’t tell me  he plans on entering it.I called his name loud and clearly.

“EREN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. THIS PLACE DOESN’T LOOK RIGHT!”

He didn’t respond to me nor did he stop and change the course.

“OI! EREN!”

He opened the door and dragged me in. It was darker than outside so my eyes needed to adjust.

I felt myself being dragged by the arm. How come Eren sees anything at all or rather, does he know where we are going? Or else we should have bumped into something by now. Suddenly he turned around and got behind me. I felt his hands on my back which pushed me into a room. I heard him enter after and shut the door.

“What are you doing?!” I asked in a hushed tone.

“We’re hiding.” he answered me and looked at me with those innocent eyes.

“Do you even know where we are?”

“...well..uhm...yes”

“For all we could know we coul-” I paused when I realised what he just said. “You do? Where are we?”

“Well...you don’t have to worry about the fact that somebody is going to kill us nor beat us up.” He put on a shy smile after telling me that.

“What do you mean by that?”

“This is kind of a hide out for some mafia guys or whatever...”

My eyes widened and I stepped closer to him.

“How do you know that?”

“I know it because of connections.” He stated

“Ere-” I was cut off by a sudden noise of gun shots being fired. Fuck..not good..not good at all. If what this idiot said was true then, there is a possibility that he’s involved with some of those murders that have been happening here.

“Look, I know you’re a policeman and etc, but just so you know, it’s not like I wanted to know them and everyone else who does that job what you’re doing wouldn’t help us here anyway.” he said with an aggravated tone.

“Of course they will, it’s their job.”

“If they would their job like you, they would have catched the serial killer by now.”

“What are-”

“I know who did it by investigating myself. Yes, I have entered someone’s home without permission because of it, but I wouldn’t have to do such things when these assholes would have done their job.” He hissed at me by now.

“Then why didn’t you come to the police station and let us know.” I hissed back. I can’t believe the fact that this kid already knew who it was.

“It wouldn’t have mattered! I have seen them let criminals go without even really doing anything.”

“And why exactly did you think that everyone would be like that?” This is not what I wanted to argue with him and certainly not in this kind of situation.

“All who I have seen have let people go! I haven’t seen anyone like you, before I met you.”

Wait, doesn’t that mean, I’m the only one in his eyes who is doing his job? He could be lying, but for some reason I can’t bring myself to think that Eren’s a liar. This is getting out of hand.

“Prove me! ”

“Wha-”

“Prove me that I’m the only one who is doing this job!”

“I didn’t say your the only one, you’re the first one to care..” his voice softened. It was still dark but I could make out the fact that he was looking down. “I mean, there might be more, but most are just a bunch of assholes who would rather sit there and watch how someone is being killed right in front of them. If there were more people like you..I wouldn’t have had to... ” he trailed off.

“Eren..” I reached out my hand to caress his hair. “Whatever happened to you, don’t let it get to you. We can talk about it later. Right now we have other problems to worry about.” I heard some stepping sounds coming towards us. I don’t think we were loud enough for someone to hear us through this chaos that has been going on out there. I stepped in front of this shitty brat and created a protective stand. Slowly paced backwards, away from the door.

The door was steadily opened to reveal the human figure behind it. My eyes widened at the sight. It’s not possible, this man was supposed be dead. After all, I was the one who killed him.

 

* * *

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm, Thanks for all those lovely comments and kudos! I hope you enjoy it!  
> ALready almost done with the next one, still not going to post it even when I get done.

It was Nile Dok.

_It was night time when I was searching for those assholes who ran off without giving me my money. I saw them rushing away from me, but didn’t follow right away. I knew where their secret place to go is. Fucking idiots. Do they really think that they can get away? Whatever, I’m slowly getting to their hideout anyway._

_I opened the door as slowly as possible and peeked inside. They aren’t in this room. I entered and searched for the cocaine they stole from me. I didn’t find it in here, so I strode to the next one. As I got there I saw two figures, one was laying in bed and the other was just sitting on the couch snoring.  I rolled my eyes at them. Judging by their sleeping positions I figured that the cocaine was long off of existence. Well, better find some money then._

_I didn’t want to start a drama here because that would be too noisy. I leisurely made my way to the purse I noticed from the corner of my eye. I reached out and raised it higher so that I could see better. Opened it and found the exact amount of what they should have payed me. Fucking retards, so in case I caught them, they still could have paid. But they were greedy for money and this stuff, which is why they came up with this dumb idea._

_Well, not that I care anymore. I got what I wanted and left the house. I felt like someone was trailing me. Apparently I wasn’t that off with it. I heard shoe clicking behind me. I made a run for it and the figure followed suit. I made a lot of turns and for a moment thought I got away when suddenly felt someone tackling me to the  ground and trying to restrain me. I saw a glimpse of a badge that stated that this was a cop. Shit._

_“Stop struggling and come with me to the station. I’m arresting you for burglaring”_

_I looked up and glared at him. As if I’d let myself be put behind jails for that. I quickly threw him off of him and started to run when I suddenly heard a gunshot behind me. I turned around to see him aiming it at me._

_“Now we can do this the easy or the hard way. Come with me, now!”_

_I bit my lip and made my way to him. He reached out his hand and wanted to grab it. Too bad he forgot to focus on his weapon. I moved my arm swiftly and grabbed the gun. It came to him as a total surprise but quickly recovered. But it was too late, it was already in my hands. I aimed it at him and warned not to get any closer to me. I heard something falling and turned my head to the source. It was nothing but when I spinned my head back I saw him running at me._

_And I shot him to the lungs. He was trying to breath with no success and fell  unconscious. I didn’t bother checking for pulse because I heard some other footsteps getting close. I made a run for it. There’s no point in staying here._

_After that incident I saw it on the news, stating that a man named Nile Dok died in the hospital. It said where and when he got beat up and then showed a picture. I recognised him as the person who I was fighting just yesterday night. There was no doubt about it._

There is no way he could have survived.

“How are you still alive?”

He stared at me with a shit eating grin and said “ha..well I guess you wouldn’t be the only one.

After all, I actually wasn’t the one who died there. It was somebody else, but they covered it up.”

“They?”

“All these members here. After I regained consciousness,  you were already a part of the police and working for them. I wanted to get my revenge on you but since you became a legal citizen, it wasn’t possible. So those people offered me their help. Of course it’s not like it came without a price. I had to give up my job as a police officer.”

There was a heavy and long pause. He and I held a staring contents while completely forgetting Eren.

“So what are you going to do?” I asked him.

“I’ll be taking your life now. So if you could do me a favor and stand still.”

“Like hell you’ll get that chance.”

The hand that was hidden behind him slowly moved out of it’s position and revealed a gun. The moment I saw it I quickly grabbed my own and pointed it at him. Making sure that Eren stays where he is so that I wouldn’t accidently shoot him.

“Levi, if you want him to get out of here unharmed then you should let me just kill you.” He shifted and aimed it at Eren.

I clicked my tongue and grumbled “You fucker, don’t you dare.”

“You want to see me do it?” He started putting pressure onto the trigger and he didn’t seem to stop. I heard it go off but before I could react I felt hands pushing me down to the floor.

“Uh..What the-” I looked up and saw Eren dashing towards Nile with pure rage written all over his face. Nile started shooting more of these damn bullets out of his fucking weapon. And the brunet dodged them all without gaining a single scratch on him. When he was close enough he grabbed at Niles collar and the hand that held the shitty gun was twisted upwards thereafter he kicked with his right leg, Niles leg and threw him down.

Nile struggled to get back up right when he realised that he was sent down. But this brat in front of me didn’t plan on letting him. Eren started to stomp on Nile very hard. All the pain that he felt was displayed on his face. When the brunet stopped for a little while he looked down on Nile to see if he was still alive. Which he was.

“You….won’t… EVER...Point this thing on me nor Levi again! Understood?!”

The man underneath was shaking from pure terror and started to nod frantically.

“Good” He dragged himself to me and reached a hand to me. I kept on staring at him in disbelief for a while when I snapped out of it. I shook my head and took his offered hand. He pulled me up and asked “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I am. What about you?”

“I don’t feel any wounds right now. So I guess I’m fine.”

“Where did you learn to fight like this?”

“Oh from a friend of mine, I had to keep on bugging her until she gave up and started to train me.”

“That’s a surprise to me, you don’t appear to me like someone who would harm anyone.”

“Yeah, everybody says this. But that also gives me some kind of advantage, right?”

“Yeah..” To think this brat has more to himself than being nice and good looking. I’m not complaining though. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and pull me along out of here. There was still some kind of a shooting war going on here, but Eren seemed to be totally calm and collected for someone this young. Must be because, he is always exposed to this shit. Fuck, he doesn’t seem like one who would murder someone just for their own amusment nor does he seem to enjoy any of this. I can be confident that he’s still in a twisted way an innocent person. Even when he already has killed someone, I’m sure it was for a reason.

We were hiding behind a wall and Eren kept on peeking out to see if the air was clear enough for us to move around in. He looked at me and nodded, I took that as a cue to start running. I moved my legs and took hold of his hand so that he would come with me. Deep down I felt like he’d let me get away and stay behind. I didn’t want to leave this brat behind to this place anymore. If it were possible I wouldn’t want him to ever come back here.

I knew Eren would return to this place at one point. It was obvious, by the way some of the people here are straight out ignoring him and me, that he was one of them. It was frustrating to think that I have fallen for a criminal when I’m supposed to put them behind bars. Shit, what am I supposed to do after this? I clicked my tongue and kept on keeping my gaze forward. Wait a second. I didn’t hear him say anything about killing others.

He never once admitted such things. Why did I even start assuming such things. Maybe he’s just part of the gang and nothing more. Sure selling drugs still gets you behind bars, but it’s not as harsh as murdering someone. But he still would be brought to prison and I wouldn’t be able to see him locked away. Hell I wouldn’t even be able to keep eye contact with him.

I can’t keep thinking such things right now. We have to get out of this place before anyone who isn’t Eren’s comrade, sees us.

I saw the entrance ahead of us. I started running faster. Good thing was that I didn’t have to look behind to make sure that Eren was still following me. I still felt his warm hand in mine, which was a confirmation enough that the brunet was still with me. If this were any other kind of situation I would have been happy to hold this sweet hand which for some odd reason was really soft. But not now, we had to get somewhere safe so that I could ask him questions that need to be answered.

I kicked with my leg the door open and dragged my shitty brat with me. I mentally slapped myself for thinking this, he never agreed to become mine. Nevermind, I had to dash away from this hell hole with a certain cute idiot.

 

* * *

 

We try to catch our breaths from all this running. If I knew I had to run miles just to get somewhere, where the surrounding didn’t look suspicious anymore, I would have skipped visiting the crime scene over all.

“So...uh...uhm..What do we do now?” he asked me breathlessly.

“Hell as if I would now.”

To be quite honest, I didn’t know if I should drag him with me to the police station for some questioning or ask him right here. But if I would take him there, they could take Eren into custody and I certainly didn’t want that.

“Levi...you’re still holding my hand.”

Of course I had to forget to let go as well. It’s all thanks to my stupid thoughts about a problem here. I looked at our binded hands and retreated my hand slow enough to not let it seem weird.

“Uhm, should I go home?”

That was a pretty good question, I’m still trying to figure it out myself. It might be really for the best if he’d leave. It’s not like I’ll never find him again. We always seemed to bump into each other somehow.

“Yes...”

He stared at me a while and asked shyly“Are you going to put me in jail?”

I examined him, damn this little shit is way too cute for his own self. His eyes are way too big and shiny, yet they hold a glint of worry in them. Fuck, what have I gotten myself into? I tore my gaze away from him and kept my eyes locked with the ground.

“No, you can relax for now. I want to think for a little while.”

“Oh, okay...I’ll take my leave now.” Eren started to walk away, he turned his head and waved at me. I waved back.

I made my way home to go and sort some things out. Would I be able to look at him straight in the eyes when we’re at the police station. Probably not…

I remembered those other people there. But I can do that to them. Then they won’t have nothing to tie to Eren and maybe, this brat would stop interacting with them overall. I’m willing to try that idea. It can’t go completely wrong now can it?

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Eren's POV

I arrived at home and was greeted with complete silence. It’s not unusual, since Mikasa also has her own life and such. I knew she was at Annie’s place and absolutely aware of the fact that she planned on staying there as well. It didn’t bother me in the least. I headed straight to my room and came across to a pile of homework to do. I groaned and headed to them. Picked a piece of paper up and examined it.

I deemed it too much work for now and left my room in favor of going to the living room and checked the news or whatever came from the tv at this moment. It’s not like there was anything enthralling going on there so my mind started another topic which I have been trying to avoid. I sighed. This damn police officer. I didn’t want him to learn about my other side this soon. From now on it’ll be a pain in the ass route.

Good thing he let me go without really asking anything too explicit. If that would have happened, well I had a knife hidden in my pockets. So that wouldn’t have been much of a problem. It’s one thing in taking down evil human beings but he was a police man and one who even cared at that. It would have been a waste of time and blood. Besides, I like him as well. I’m not quite sure if romantically or just like.

I haven’t made up my mind on this topic or better said, I don’t get my feelings involving him. I noticed that whenever he’s near I’m a bit sweeter to him than to my own friends in general. Plus I got really angry at this guy who threatened him and later on even me. This asshole even pointed his fucking gun at me. If Levi wouldn’t have been there, I’m pretty sure I would have killed him by now. I have to watch my back as well, Levi’s still a cop after all.

Good thing that this guy named Nile wasn’t a real member either. Everyone who lived in the bad part of the city, all knew him and laughed behind his very back. I bet that when this information goes around, they’re all going to look even more down on him. Poor bastard. Actually, don’t even feel bad about it. It could have gone worse, like him lying on the very ground lifeless. Yeah, that would have been a wonderful sight.

A the crimson liquid surrounding his very ice cold body. At least he would have died a rather red death. I still hate killing people. I don’t like blood in general which is also why I’m not taking down some dick’s who have been ruining this world and never were judged the right way. We don’t need trash like them anyways. I felt my fist clenching so hard it might have drawn blood out. I loosened up a little and thought of another less aggravating topic.

I wonder why Levi even was there to begin with. I mean, yeah sure he can check the surroundings whenever he wants but, he doesn’t seem like one who would do such things for fun. But when I saw him walking in that direction, I couldn’t resist the urge in following. At that time when I realised where he was headed I wanted him to turn around, because at this time of day, the fights between other gangs are the most active.

I didn’t want him to get quite involved so stupid me thought I should grab his shoulder which earned me a really quick turn around to my shock. I thought he was going to punch me, good thing that didn’t happen. I felt like a helpless idiot at that time. Well, I tried to talk Levi out of it, but failed miserably or maybe even was too late with that. Probably the latter, I have this feeling that says he would have left with me back then.

When we started running in all these weird directions, I bet he didn’t really know where to go, so that we would end up somewhere were the regular people are. I couldn’t let him go there since I knew that they would carry on even when they were exposed to the public eye. So that was why I pulled him to the place where I was sure I could get some kind of distraction or hide out when these humans hunting for us are too afraid to enter some other gangs territory.

When we ran there I was perfectly aware of the fact that Levi could bring us to jail after this. I could only hope that he planned on leaving me out of this. After all the trouble I went through of keeping him alive, I could have just left him to die for all I would know.

What was between him and this Nile anyway? I mean, Levi asked why he was still alive. Does that mean that Levi had killed him someway and was tricked somehow to think that Nile was dead? I don’t really know the details but going by the rumors of Nile have been shot to the chest and due to it had almost died, I would say that this person he was trying to take down was Levi. Nile had a really angry face on and was desperate to take the ravens life.

But the fact he tried to  threaten him to kill me, was really cowardice. Pathetic even. The only thing that needs clearing up is had this cop really tried to kill him because of fun or because he was fighting for something. His life? I don’t know, I guess I could always ask him. Since I have his number, but we just separated. I’ll call him tomorrow if we don’t bump into each other that is.

I wonder who won the fight.. It probably was the gang where I belong to. Since it’s our own environment and we had more people gathered there then these jerks who broke in. Whatever isn’t my problem right now. I’m not always there anyways to be someone who would be responsible for keeping guard of our hideout.  I guess I’ll be yelled at for leading them there in the very first place. I couldn’t care less.

After sitting on this couch too long, I decided that I want to stand up and do my homework. I really hate to do them, but hey, these stupid things help me to understand my lessons better. I still want to have a job with a good pay, is that I could live without any big problems.

I made my way to the room which contained all the paperwork that has to be done for tomorrow. Opened the door and sat on the chair and shifted a little to make myself comfortable. I took one and read the task and naturally started to make up answers or when it came to math, I attempt to solve them. To be quite honest, they were easy to do since I’m always paying attention in class unlike some people. Of course there were sometimes even things that I couldn’t understand, but that’s when Armin comes in.

I’m hanging around with my other friends when we decide to have a little party or go out and do something exciting. In conclusion, I have a pretty good life or rather said normal. Really peaceful dare I say. But to me it all seems like a big fucking lie. It’s like everyone is putting up a facade to not let you see they’re ugly side.

Everyone who lives in this city, bears scars that are invisible to the human eye. Some children might not even realise they’re own surroundings until it’s too late. At any moment some pedophile could be watching them and want to rape them or they’re parents could be arguing everyday and not find an agreement at all. Of course the last one that I just mentioned aren’t as bad as the first one. And that’s where I can’t do anything about it anyways.

It happens and such things never are good enough reasons to take those peoples lives. So that it would be clear, I’m not punishing humans who happen to disagree at someones view point or anything else minor like stealing, far from it. The ones who I keep an eye on are the most vicious ones. Like those who kill, kidnap or even rape others. Thankfully there aren’t many so less work for me. Besides there’s this serial killer who keeps on slaughtering these kind of mortals. Well not really all, since I still have to take down some on my own.

I stretched myself after keeping the same position for 3 hours straight. School really wants to take away our free time so that we wouldn’t be able to do something terrible, like shooting someone by complete accident. I have done that many times and also have stabbed. Most of the time when I attack with a knife, I aim at the chest part where the heart is hidden. Than they’ll die instantly and that’s my goal. These humans aren’t needed on this planet.

I stood up and decided that it’s time to eat something, anything to fill this empty stomach that is begging for food. Ugh, it’s too late to start cooking something. I’ll just settle with some sandwiches and coffee. It won’t take too much time to do and it’s still delicious when put the right things on them. I was never one to be picky about food, what’s important to me is to just get the necessary nutrition’s and go on with my life.

After finishing my snack I headed to my bedroom and looked at the clock to find out that, like always the time loves to fly by and decided that I’m finished for today. I really wasn’t in any mood to start doing anything productive other than living this regular life.

I started to change my clothes and when I got to my trousers I heard my phone going off. Ugh, who is it now. Disturbing my peace like that. I picked it up only to find out that it’s an unknown number. What the hell? I thought that it couldn’t kill to answer the caller and tell them that they got the wrong person.

“Hello?”

In the other end I heard someone breathing in and out from their mouth. It didn’t seem like this ones going to say anything soon so I repeated.

“Uhm, hello?”

This silent treatment went on and honestly I thought that was little too creepy but I wasn’t scared. If anything, this human at the other end, better come out with what they have to say or I’ll really get angry.

“Excuse me, if you don’t have anything to say, you better hang up. You probably got the wrong number. Bye!” I hung up. That was strange, but hey, it can’t be anything terrible right? Because even if anyone were to attack me, I surely could take care of them. After all, it’s not like I haven’t been in fights and learned some kind of techniques.

So after this weird incident I took my leave to the bathroom and started washing my teeth and face. A yawn escaped my mouth and urged me to go to bed and fall asleep. I heard a ringing noises come from the living room. What? Why would anybody call this late at night, it’s midnight for gods sake! Except if it’s that creep again. Where did he get the number anyway? Some kind of stalker? Wait, but he should have talked then. This is way too suspicious. Beside the point, I thought I told Mikasa to get rid of that stupid telephone there. I hurried to the other room and answered the call.

“Hello?!”

Strange huffing noises were all I heard. Fuck, are you kidding me? Not this again!

“Look, I already told you, this is the wrong number! How do you get these anyways? Are you typing whatever pops in your mind while hoping you’ll call the love of your life or crush?”

This person kept on with his pace and that was the final strike.  
“If you’re some kind of a stalker or creep who wants to terrify some people, you're dead wrong in my case. Now stop calling and deal with it! You unders-” The line went dead.

Well, I guess he earned his lesson now. You may call me bold and stuff, whatever you wish, but the thing is, I have gotten too many of these kind of calls and I don’t get scared that easily. Assholes, is all I could call them. I strode to the wonderful bed which would lully me into sleep in matter of seconds. But suddenly heard someone banging on my door. Is this person for real? I huffed and proceeded to the door. 

I swear when I see his or her face I’m going to punch the living shit out of this person. This is the fourth time someone is pranking like this.The first time I almost stabbed them and the rest ones as well. What’s so funny about this? They could get themself killed at this rate. I opened the door to start yelling at them but instead I saw nothing, I took a step outside to find anything out of the ordinary. I didn’t find none so thought of heading back inside but was greeted with a cloth on my mouth and nose. I took a sharp breath in and felt myself losing conscious.


	8. Chapter 8

I have been walking today to work. I held my phone in my hand and constantly dialed a certain number.

Eren hadn’t been picking up his cellphone for a while. I wonder if he is straight out ignoring me or he just forgot his phone in silent mode. We have to talk about yesterdays incident as soon as possible.

I hate to admit this, but I miss him already. I pinched my nose at this, god I’m such a loser. Loser for him, I mentally slapped myself for this. This was way too glich and it takes a lot for me to become such a sap. What has this brat done to me? It hasn’t even been a month since I met him. Are you fucking kidding me? There’s no way a kid could just waltz into my life and change my perspective of this life so easily, without even really trying.

What am I even doing right now? Yes, I definitely have to find a way to contact him soon. Then it hit me. There are still his parents. I could just contact them and tell the story about not being able to reach their son.  But then they would ask who I am and such pain in the ass questions.

Why am I even bothering anyway? It’s not like I won’t seem him at one point. Be it tomorrow or even today. After all, we always managed to bump into each other.

I have to take my mind away from this subject, it’s driving me nuts already and I haven’t even started yet. Ah, I almost forgot, I still have to visit that crime scene, which last night earned me quite the adventure dare I say. Well, I didn’t even really get there, that bart managed to hinder me at that time. I wonder if he did it on purpose, he looked so determined to get me out of there. Back then I thought that he was being silly.

I just wanted to get a quick glimpse and get the fuck out of there and return to my sweet home where peace and quiet ruled the house. Except when shitty glasses didn’t drop by or something. She’s actually the only one who is bold enough to be loud and obnoxious. I know that even when I make her keep that mouth shut, it’s only for mere seconds. That’s why I’m not even bothering anymore. I heard someone scream my name from behind me. I clicked my tongue and turned around to confirm who this person was. Talk about the devil.

“LEEEVVIII!!!!!!”

“What is it shitty four eyes?”

“Aww, is someone in a bad mood?”

“No, leave me alone.”

“Oh come on Levi, I know you love my company.”

“How would you know? I love taking a shit better than hear you blabber my ears off.”

“Oh no, now I’m hurt. No but seriously, why are you in a bad mood?”

“I’m always in a bad mood.”

“Well daaa, but today it’s even worse. Could it be that attractive young men turned you down?”

“You’re wrong.”

“Or does he have another person beside him already and you just got to know?”

“Wrong, will you shut up?”

“Come on LEVI! Tell me what happened?”

“No!”

“Levi?! PLEASE, please please pleas-”

“FINE! He’s just not picking up his phone that’s all and I have something important to discuss with him.” I hissed at her.

“Are you going to confess to him?” now she looked even more excited.

“No, nothing like that.” I growled at her.

“Then what?”

“I already told you enough, now shut up.”

“Aww but lev-”

“Oh look we’re almost there.”

She pouted at me and then stung her tongue out. I know she got the message. I really don’t need to discuss something like that with her right now. Maybe somewhere in the future but definitely not now. I still have to figure out if Eren’s with them on his own will or not. If he’s pressured to do things then I could still help him. In that case he’s a victim of them. I really do hope so.

This week is full of crap by now, I really don’t want to get bad news right now. I dialed his number on last time and if he weren’t to answer this time, I swear I’ll rip his head off the next time we meet, especially  when he couldn’t pick up his phone because he was too scared or taking a dump.

 

* * *

 

The day went by way too quickly, it’s no surprise considering the amount of crap I had to finish explicitly for today. I didn’t care at this point anymore to even try to get near the place I had planned on visiting just this morning. Whatever, it’s not like it will run away anyway. Yeah, at this rate the amount of the other evidence, my co-workers have missed to see or notice, will disappear.  Actually, no.

Even if there were something more, it wouldn’t probably matter. I can pursue this son of a bitch with the other things already. It’s just that I wasn’t given the time to deal with my own shit today.

I took out my phone to see if a certain idiot had called me or anything, but found none. He should have responded to it by now. Young people these days always hang onto their mobiles as if their whole life was about to disappear. Eren can’t be much different from them, right? Is there a chance that he got into trouble after bringing me in there? My mind halted at that. What if..?

Then, why did he seem calm enough back then as if he were sure that nothing’s going to happen to himself? Or was he unaware that he might be in danger after pulling this kind of trick on them. After all, I’m still a cop no matter what angle you try to look from. If all that is true then, I have no time to just stand here and do nothing, but then again, I can’t just mindlessly walk in there without a better proof.

Yes sure, He hasn’t been picking up his phone, but that’s not enough of a reason to count as some kind of evidence. Shit, I turn on my heel to at least get some address so that I could go and check it out myself.

By the time I got back to the police station I saw a girl growling at one of the officer.

“I’m sorry miss, but we can’t put out a missing persons flier unless at least 24 hours have passed.”

“I don’t care, Eren would never leave without letting me know!”

My interest was peaked the moment I heard his name. Is that someone who knows that shitty brat? I started to walk towards them.

“Miss, I’m really sorry, but you have to com-”

“Forget it! It’s not like you people ever were helpful. I’ll go search for him myself!” She briskly made her way to the exit but before she could do that I called out to her.

“Eren Yeager, right?”

She stopped dead in the tracks and glared at me. I of course returned it, I won’t back out of a challenge.

“How do you know my brother?”

Ah, so that’s his sister.

“I met him before and we were having nice chats with each other. What happened?”

She took a long pause before finally answering me “He wasn’t home when I got back. He always lets me know before hand. His wallet and mobile were still in his room. The door to our house was also unlocked.”

Well that certainly was fishy alright. But the thing is, we can’t do anything right now other than hope that he returns within 24 hours. Well, now it’s less. There are still things I could do. If anybody asks I’ll just tell them that I need this kind of information for later which wasn’t a lie either.

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. You can come back later when he still hasn’t come back home after the 24 hours have passed, okay?”

She still gave me a dirty look and finally turned around and I heard her give me a final response which sounded like a ‘fine’. With that, that girl was out of the door. I sighed, I hope she doesn’t do anything stupid like walk into that place where I just was yesterday. Of course when she’s even aware of what exactly her brother has been doing. I’ll probably have to keep an eye on her as well, maybe let someone else do it even.

I could head back home now that I got the information I wanted, that he really is gone. I could take a guess but there are still things that I don’t know. What if it weren’t those comrades of his? What if someone is bearing a grudge against him? Why would anyone bear a grudge against him anyways? Then again, what exactly do I really know about him and his business.

Shit, like this I won’t get anywhere.

I headed to my office and checked some things about him. Turns out that his parents are both dead, they were killed when he and his sister were at the age of 12, afterwards they have been taken care by a guy named Hannes who by now has also fallen victim of murder when Eren and Mikasa were 17. It was determined that he and his sister were old enough to already take care of themselves. There are no suspects of who could have done those.

The case was closed just a year ago. Seems like he really didn’t have a happy go life before even getting involved with that gang. The next question is exactly when did they become acquaintances? Did they force him or is he there willingly? If forced then there’s a change that those are the ones who are responsible for Eren’s parents death.

I looked up what his parents were working as and found that his dad was a doctor and he has been paid for doing some experiments that are not allowed to be published anywhere. That’s very suspicious, maybe that was why his life was taken, but why his wife? Was she in the way or also involved in one way or another?

I sighed, this wasn’t what I expected to find out.  I thought that he was just being targeted for their own fun or him just wanting to be a rebel or anything else than this. No wonder he bears a grudge against the police. No one seemed to have  put in any effort in investigating it. It was just two months long and then they decided to close the case. Plus the entire time they were “scrutinizing”, they never thought about keeping an eye on their children.

It’s a miracle that Eren and Mikasa are still alive. This was ridiculous, there I was thinking for the past 3 years that these people here are doing their job just fine. I don’t want to believe that they didn’t find anything at all and gave up that easily. This file says, not enough evidence found to start a throughout investigation. If I would have been there, the least I would have done was to keep an eye on them and make sure that nobody was following them around.

I took Eren’s file in my hand and started thumbing through it and noticed something. I quickly grabbed his sisters as well and checked the date of hers disappearing. It’s the same, both of them were gone 3 days after the murder of their parents. Not even a search party was sent. What the fuck? The brunette and the raven haired girl came back two months after they went missing.

It’s also reported that they were heavily injured and there were tracks of having been raped. Both of them refused to talk at that time which was very understandable, but it was the police fault for not giving two shits about them. The worst part is that even then they didn’t bother.

I looked at the clock which read 11 PM. Another sigh escaped my mouth. I should probably leave it for today and go back home. I found out a lot of shit about them, fuck.

After putting everything back in order I headed home, when I arrived I saw that I got here at 1 AM in the morning. Better get some rest or I'll be a fucking zombie tomorrow or today better said.

 

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Huge thanks to my beta unamusedheichou from tumblr. I don't know how I could do this without you at the beginning.
> 
> Oh and by the way, I made picture of this scene, you can find it here : http://whatlover.tumblr.com/post/84811544896/this-scene-is-from-my-fanfiction-chapter-9-i-just

It has been a week by now and all I could find were some lousy leads of where my brat could have vanished off to. I was at his home, and I even went back to that place where his gang “comrades” were hiding, but didn’t find any clues of them being at fault of his disappearance or any signs to let me know that they are the ones keeping him. I have asked his friends for clues and they all said that he might have gone to some kind of shitty vacation and didn’t bother on telling anyone where the actual fuck he was going.

When told that Mikasa was stressing out the other day, everyone said ‘that’s what usually happens everytime he runs off somewhere’. Are you fucking kidding with me? These “friends” of his have a really bad image of him… Either that, or he purposely made himself seem irresponsible? Whatever. By now, all of them have gotten a bit worried since it has been a fucking week already.

Thank fucking god that they started to realise how serious this actually was. Oh and should I mention the fact that after the 24 hours, this woman there still didn’t want to help her. Yeah sure, his sister got to fill in the missing person report, but nobody started a search party. This isn’t some kind of a drama tv show where everyone can sit on their asses and do nothing and wait for the conclusion, because hell yeah this is definitely going to solve itself.

What the fuck? Do I really know these people in here anymore? Did I ever really know them in the first place? Apparently not, that’s why I have been out late last night searching for this stupid brat who I will kiss to oblivion the second I find him. Yes, I have been craving for him for too long and now I’m frustrated because of it.  If I could, I would beat someone up for all of this. Yes, my Eren’s gone and everyone is just oh well, let’s fucking move on and close the case again!

Apparently his sister and I, along with a blond little shota named Aaron or Armin or whatever the fuck his name was again, are the only ones who are worried for his safety. We’re running out of time here. I heard knocking on my door but was too busy with my thoughts to even bother opening the damn door to let in whoever it was. Instead I heard the creaking of the door.

“Levi?!”

Ah, that voice is too obnoxious to ever forget. What does she want right now?

“What do you want shitty four eyes?” I scowled at her, certainly not bothering to hide my irritation.

“Aww, Levi, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come one, you’ve been wearing a face that tells others to stay miles away from you or else you’ll slice them up. Does it have something to do with the hot brunett?”

“If you really need to know then yes, it does have something to do with him.”

“Will you also tell me what happened?”

“No, you just got back from your three free days.”

“So, what happened?”

“Hanji” I warned her.

“Did he now dump you?”

“Hanji!”

“Oh, I know!! He made a mess in your home after you two made the do!”

“Hanji!! No, nothing like that!”

“Then tell me! Come on, I’m your best friend!”

“Fine, Eren has somehow managed to vanish as if he never existed.”

Her smile faded almost instantly. “You mean like, he was reported as a missing person, or are you just  unable to contact him?”

“The first one.”

“Do you have any idea what happened?”

“There’s a chance that he was abducted.”

“By who?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I’m doing all this crap.”

“Any clues?”

“No.”

“Can I help somehow?”

“Let me know when you see him by accident somewhere.” My voice softened a little.

“Okay.”

She left it at that. Shitty glasses stood up and made her leave.

She’s probably the only one who is bold enough to come to me and start a chat when I have my irritated face on. I’m thankful for that since I can talk to her if I need to.

I searched for the clock and took a good look at it. My shift was over, I could leave if I wanted to. It was past 8.00 PM. Since I’m tired and stressed out, I better get home and relax even for just a little. As always I cleaned my office and then made my way home. This time I was here with my car since I was almost late for work. I don’t usually run late, but since I overworked yesterday I managed to not hear my alarm clock going off.  

Maybe I should go to my other home. Yes, I have two. One is close to my work meaning in the city and the other in the country where there was fresh air. Right now, I needed the natural oxygen more than ever. So it was decided. I hopped into my car and made my way to the countryside, but first, I bought some groceries from the store or else I would have to starve.

Then I carried on driving but after a while I saw a dark figure holding up his thumb to the other car which was headed to the city, but it didn’t bother on stopping. At first I didn’t think anything of it so I passed him by, but as soon as I looked back from my side mirror I recognised his face. I immediately stopped and opened my door to quickly get to him. I took his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

“Eren.” I said and faintly hearing the brat in my arms say my name as well.

Eren, it really was him, I wasn’t having some weird hallucination here right. I inhaled all of his scent sharply, and pulled away to stare at him. That’s when I noticed that his face was bruised, and so were his other body parts that were exposed. His neck had marks as if he had been strangled by someones hands. He was also covered by cuts, and on his wrists there were obvious marks of handcuffs. I reached out my hand and cupped his face and asked “What happened?”

No answer. Eren locked his gaze with the ground and stayed silent.

“Eren, who did this to you?”

He kept on with the silent treatment. I made a once over, and noticed that his legs were trembling. He could barely even stand upright. Better leave the questioning for later, and instead get him quickly treated. I dragged Eren to my car and laid him onto the back seats. The city was too far away now, and I still have some medicine and bandages in my country house, and knew a lot about treating other people’s wounds, so it was safe to go there without checking into a hospital or anything.

“You’ll be okay Eren, you hear me?”

I only got a small nod as an answer. I rushed to take my place at the drivers seat and continued at my planned destination. I constantly glanced at the rear view mirror to see how he was holding up. He grimaced sometimes when we hit a bump, but most of the time, the brunette's eyes were closed.

As we arrived to my house, I threw my door open and flew in a rush to open the other hindering door and shook him a little.

“Oi, brat, you awake? Can you stand up?” the words came out a bit harsher than I intended.

He only grunted in response. It didn’t seem like he was able to stand up on his own.

I went in the car, placing one of my knees onto the seat and keeping the other outside. Slowly settling my right arm underneath his shoulder, and positioning the other beneath his knees, I scooped him up with one try and slowly made my way to the door. With a kick I got the car door to close. I should have unlocked the door before taking Eren with me.

I lowered Eren to my knee and let his shoulders rest there for a bit as I quickly fished out my keys and inserted them into the keyhole. I struggled a little before hearing the click meaning the door was unlocked. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open as much as I was able to without losing my balance. I replaced my hand underneath his shoulders and lifted him back to the height he was in when I carried him here. I took a few steps back and made little kicks to the lower part of the door so I could fit in without getting more trouble than needed.

After getting in, I hurried to my couch and set him down onto it. I took my leave to lock the door again and made my way to the kitchen. There I searched for the aid kit. When I found it, I took it and rushed back to the living room and started stripping him naked until he was wearing only boxers. I examined the damage and started picking out of the aid kit all the necessary things. I should probably wash him as well.

I carried him again bridal style to the bathroom and placed him in the tub to get rid of the filth which was hovering on his skin. This dirt doesn’t deserve to live on my brat, at least not on my watch. I scrubbed him as clean as possible without putting too much pressure on the injuries. I’m sure that the whole process hurt a lot regardless, but he’ll survive. I dried him until he was ready to be treated.

I tended to all of his wounds with great care and occasionally looked up to see if he was in pain when I moved some of his limbs to check that they weren’t broken. I was relieved when I found out that they weren’t. After bandaging him all up, I stood up and then stared at him for a little while. If there weren’t any injuries I could enjoy the view to this beautiful being sleeping on my couch.

At least now I can rest without having to wake up in the middle of the night because of a stupid nightmare. I better get him to a proper bed, good thing that I still have guest room. Once again I took him and carried him bridal style to the room and flopped him down. I pulled the blanket on. He didn’t even stir so instead of leaving right away I leaned down to his forehead and connected it with my own.

“Don’t you dare disappear like that again, you understand?” I whispered more to myself than to him. He seemed to be way more of a heavy sleeper than I thought he was. That was to expected tough, whatever he went through must have been hell. I removed myself from him and once again kissed his sweet forehead. I moved back and made my way to the shower.

I stripped down all my clothes. By the time I got off all the unnecessary fabrics covering my body, the water was already warm. I entered it and let the warm liquid traveled down from my head down to my toes. Only then did I feel the heavy feeling lift off my shoulders and from my heart. I felt like I was in heaven.

I reached out my hand to grab my cleaning products and started to scrub off the dirt that has already plastered onto me. I hate dirt, why does such a thing existed anyway? Oh, that reminds me, I should probably let his sister know that I found Eren, so that she would quit worrying. Since I don’t have her number and didn’t bother asking either, the soonest I can tell her is tomorrow.

When I was done, I stepped out and started drying myself with the towel and right after finishing, threw it to the washing machine. I picked a new one and put it on the hanger. I can start doing the laundry tomorrow after I showered of course. Put on some clean boxers and shook my head to get rid of extra water. My hair won’t dry that quickly, which means that I’ll either have to use the hairdryer or stay up longer.

I hated to wet my pillows, so I avoid sleeping with wet hair at all costs. The brat was a heavy sleeper anyway, so it was safe for me to dry my hair with the hairdryer. After I was done, I made my way to the door once again and quickly brought in the groceries and put them away.

I didn’t bother with eating, and instead went straight to bed. Needless to say that I fell asleep almost instantly. 

* * *

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really think that the chapter summarys are also spoilers so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, I love you all who continue on reading my fanfic. *bows down* Thank you so much!  
>  Oh and biggest hugs to my beta unamusedheichou from tumblr. Like seriously, what would I do without you?

I opened my eyes and stared at the clock for a while. I extended my hand and stopped the annoying sounds which were escaping from the alarm clock. Why the fuck do people always have to wake up early anyways?  
I stood up from my bed and heard someone walking around in the kitchen. I realized who it was when I remembered that Eren was here. But wait, something smells pretty good. I quickly put on shirt and trousers and made my way to the source of the smell.

As I rounded the corner I saw him standing there cooking.  
“Eren?” I called out his name. He turned on his heels and smiled at me. I felt a strange feeling in my gut.  
“Levi, good morning.”  
“Morning, how are you feeling?” I closed the distance between us and placed my hand on his cheek.  
“Not so good, everything hurts.” he complained.

  
“I have pain killers, but they aren’t that strong, so they won’t take all of the pain away. But hey, they’re better than nothing.” I took my hand away in favor of searching for some. I handed them to him and he swallowed the pills without even drinking anything with them.  
“Do you always eat pills without drinking water?”  
“Huh? ah, yeah.” He rubbed his neck shyly as if he was ashamed of his actions, cute.  
“What were you doing in here anyway?”

  
“I was doing some breakfast.”  
“Hoo, so what did you make?”  
“Umm, I was cooking pancakes and made some tea as well, since you didn’t have coffee.”  
“Oh, you wanted coffee? Sorry I didn’t know that I was going to have a shitty brat in my home.”  
“Sorry?”  
“Don’t apologise, but would you tell me what exactly happened to you, or the least where the fuck you vanished off to?”  
He looked down with a conflicted gaze in his eyes and mumbled something I couldn’t quite understand.  
“What was that? Speak louder would you?”

  
“I said, I can’t tell you.”  
“Why? Eren, you were abducted by someone and beaten up. We have to get this person behind bars, don’t joke around with me!”  
“I can’t tell you, could we please talk about something else?” He looked up to me with pleading eyes.  
“Fine, but at one point will you tell me?”

  
He looked around as if trying to find something which could change this subject as quickly as possible.  
“Eren! I want to know so that we could get the person responsible the punishment they deserve for doing all this to you! ”  
As if finally realising that I was serious, he locked gazes with me again and nodded in agreement.

  
“Promise me this!”  
“I promise...” he said reluctantly.  
I made my way to the table and asked “So, when are they going to be ready?”  
“Huh?” He raised an eyebrow at me.  
I pointed at the pancakes and I could read from his face that realisation dawned in him. “We can already start since I just finished.” He hurried to the plate that rested on the counter and took it into his grasp and brought the pancakes to the table. Yes, they were the ones at fault for the sweet aroma. He went back to get the tea and placed it in front of me. I took the cup and took a sip. For a moment I forgot that this was the brat who worked at that coffee shop.

He quickly searched for the dining utensils with what we could start eating and brought them to the table.  
“Clean the pan and the other things you managed to dirty while cooking.”  
“Eh? Ah, can’t I do that after we’re done eating?”  
“No, get going, I hate messes and it will only serve to distract me. Beside, you’ll have the whole day to eat, you shit.”  
“What? I thought that I should go back home.Where are we anyways?”  
“No, you’re staying here, don’t worry about your sister, I’ll let her know that you’re alive and kicking.”

  
“Why should I stay here?”  
“I realised that my comrades in the police aren’t going to do jack shit if you get taken again. So I thought that maybe it’s safer for you to stay here.”  
“What about my sister?”  
“They only took you, why would these people want her?” I kept my gaze with him and it seemed to intensify bit by bit.  
“She’s also part of this cursed family.”  
“I’ll keep an eye on her. If I were to let you go outside, it would be more difficult for me to look out for two people, don’t you think?” I counted his comment.  
“What about my school?” he asked anger flooding onto his words.  
“I’ll let them know that you won’t be there for a while which means that they have to give you a break or send homework, okay?” I answered.

  
“okay...” he replied, his voice becoming softer.  
“Now that this is settled..” I stood up and walked towards him, took the dirty dishes and made my way to the kitchen sink to wash them squeaky clean.  
“But, the food’s going to get cold.”  
“Come here kid and help me, I hate dirt the most and I won’t be looking at the filth from the corner of my eye while I’m eating. Understood?”  
“Yes sir!”  
I saw him blush from his mishap which made me only smirk more.  
After getting the dishes done we ate and I made my way out of the door. He asked what he should make for dinner. I told him that whatever he can make out of these ingredients that he finds in the fridge would be fine. I didn’t say anything but his pancakes were really good, maybe even the best I had in a while. The only problem was that he made a mess in my kitchen. Well, as long as he cleans after himself it’ll be fine.  
_________

Yes, like I predicted, that sister of his was outside of my office again, waiting for the moment I stepped in to report to her if I had found any clues, leads, or Eren himself. Fortunately I had him waiting in my house which meant that he was safe now. The next thing was to make her understand was that keeping him hidden from public eyes was the best option. Since I met her, I realised just how obsessed she was when it came to him.

I figured that it would be a pain in the ass to get her to understand what I was hinting at.  
She stood up the moment she saw me., I approached her like every morning only this time I had some good news.  
“Mikasa, Eren’s safe now.”  
Her expression lightened up, and instantly asked “ Where is he?”  
“He’s in my second house which is in the countryside.”  
I got to witness her relieved expression changing into a worried one in just about 30 seconds. And that was when she started to bombard me with questions like, “Is he okay? Where did you find him? Is he going to come home?"  
The fact that she started to swear to beat the living shit out of the people who dared to hurt him only confirmed what I had predicted earlier.“Calm down, he has a lot of injuries but nothing’s broken. He also already wandered around in the kitchen this morning which in my opinion means that he’s fine. Yesterday when I was headed to the country to rest in my other house, I drove passed him at first not realising that it was him.

But when I looked back from the side mirror I recognised him and stopped the car and went back to pick him up. I took care of his wounds and put him to bed so that he could get some proper rest. Concerning his return home, I don’t think its safe for him to go back yet. I think he should stay there for a while until I deem it safe enough to return him. Okay?”  
Oh how her aura changed the moment she got to know that he was going to stay with me. Not surprising at all.  
“What do you mean, Eren is going to stay with you? I demand to see him now!”  
“You can come with me after I’m done with my shift.”  
“Give me your address and I’ll go there myself.”  
“No, you’ll drive with me there after I get off of work and then you can have a nice long chat with your brother.” I said sternly.  
“I refuse, I want to see him now, to make sure that you haven’t done anything to him.”  
So now she’s suspicious of me? Are you fucking kidding me?  
“If I had done something to him, then I shouldn’t be a cop at all. Besides, if that was the case, I wouldn't have mentioned his whereabouts to you.” I countered.  
“You might just want to seem all that, but deep down you’re just using the time to have some of your own fun with him, you midget.”  
My eyebrow twitched at the last comment.  
“Then in that case, why would I offer to take you there with my car if there would a chance you’d find him bound and gagged in my bed?” I could that Mikasa was trying to find anything to top that, but I couldn’t help smirk at the lack of a comeback. There surely wasn’t anythi-  
“Maybe you threatened him and now he’s too scared to leave. Even when I get there, he won’t speak because you’re there.” I became more irritated as the seconds went on.  
“Fine think whatever you want, but you still won’t get my address, no one here knows where my second house is. The only option you have left, is to come with me after work. I’m sure you have no objection now, do you?” I said, letting her know what time she should be here before continuing to my office.  
She only growled in response and inaudibly said “fucking midget.”  
His sister can really be a pain in the ass, that much is for sure. The thing is, there’s a chance that she could accidentally show the bastards where he was. Besides, I have to keep an eye on her as well. I sent someone else to stalk her for a while since I am a bit too busy with my job at the moment. After all, I had to stop investigating this stupid murder case in favor of finding Eren. Whatever, I don’t regret none of it in the least. Saving a human life is more important than finding someone who has taken one. I was looking forward to having dinner alone with my brat but since his sister was insisting in coming to take a peek at him, that idea was ruined. Shit, she’ll probably will stay for the night, so I might as well let the kid know that he should make some extra food since it would be rude to eat in front of her. Since Eren didn’t have his mobile phone I had no choice other than to call my house phone. But before that, I called for Hanji. It didn’t take long until someone just straight out ran into the door and then opened it seconds later.  
“LEVI! You called?”  
“Yes, I want you to watch over Mikasa Ackerman since there’s a chance that someone’s going to ambush her.”  
“Oohhhh...you look better today, what happened? Oh let me guess, you found Eren yesterday by a miracle and brought him home and you two ended up fucking.”  
“The first part was correct, the fucking part not so much.”  
“Aww, Levi...I’m so happy for you. SO any ideas what happened to him?”  
“By the state I found him, it was pretty damn obvious that he was kidnapped and beaten up. That person probably threatened him because he didn’t want to say who they were.”  
Her curious glint vanished from her eyes and was replaced with worry. “How is he?”  
“He’s fine right now”  
“That’s good to hear.”  
_________

Finally my shitty work ended, but I wasn’t able to relax just yet, because I was certain that there was a woman behind my door waiting for me to take her to Eren. Tch, can’t I enjoy the company that I have in my home privately without someone intruding? I hoped that she’d get the impression that I wasn’t harmful towards him in any way. Then she’d leave me alone and stop accusing of me being some rapist or whatever the hell she implied.

  
I opened the door and as I expected, there really was a girl waiting along with some blond guy as well. Wait, she never mentioned bringing someone else with her. Tch, I warned Eren about her coming over so that he could make more food, but now, I had one more guest to worry my ass over.  
“Lets’ go” without further ado they followed along to my car and tried to get as comfortable as possible in the seats. Mikasa sat in the front with me and the blond dude sat in the backseat. I really didn’t remember his name. I only heard it one time and it was also muffled. Something along the lines of Aaron, Armeen.  
“I’m sorry that I came uninvited” the blond bob said shyly.  
“It’s fine.”

 

* * *

 

We arrived at our destination, and believe it or not, his sister was the first one out of the door and in my house. I guess that was to be expected when someone has someone like her as a relative. That blond looked at me with an apologetic face, I only waved him off.  
By the time I entered I saw her all over Eren and it was visible that he was partly happy, but also annoyed of her incessant questions which were aimed at him. Then the shota guy went up and hugged them both. That was the part that managed warmed up even my heart.

After that big group hug she continued with the bombardment of questions. Some were even repeated because she didn’t get the answers earlier.  
Oh, I forgot to mention that questions were like, ‘did he do something weird to you, did he threaten you’, but later they became questions like, ‘was it that person, what did he want’ and then, ‘do the injuries hurt, how badly did he beat you up’.

To be quite honest, the part where the “he” came up, my interest was peaked, but I knew somehow even if I were to ask them what they meant by “him”, they would straight out ignore me. So I left it at that.  
I grew tired of seeing them all over him when I could be the one in their place. I shook my head before I start thinking anything improper.  
“Are you brats done yet? I’m really hungry right now so could you start moving your lousy asses?”  
“Ah, sorry, yeah sure.” They all started to walk towards the kitchen when Eren made his move.

 

* * *

 

The food was really good, I wouldn’t say that out loud to Eren when there are other people around. Besides I’m pretty sure his sister would send me a stink eye and I’m in no mood to battle with her.  
“I only have 2 guestrooms which means two have to share a room.”  
“I’m staying with Eren!” she firmly declared.  
“You’ll be sleeping in the room next to him.” I Instantly rejected that idea.  
“I want to make sure that you won’t put your ugly claws on him.”  
There we go again, what an annoying bunch of kids have I gotten myself involved with.  
“Mikasa, you’re a girl so it’s not appropriate for you to stay overnight with a guy.” The blond interjected.  
“I don’t care Armin.”  
“I think it’s better this way, don’t worry, I’ll watch over Eren for you, okay? Besides, we can’t be too rude with our host. He can still throw us out you know.”  
Thank the fucking lord that there’s someone who understands their position here.  
“Fine.”  
And that was how the night ended- with Armin and Eren sleeping in one room, Mikasa in the next, and me in my own.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally kiss. Yeah, enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the rating changed again, oops...  
> I still don't think how much I love you guys for still reading this fanfic of mine.  
> Lots of lots of love to my beta as well.

I woke up to loud screaming noises, quickly got up and sprinted to the direction where they were coming from. What I found was the trio messing around in my kitchen, shit laying around all over the place. This was not what I expected to see when I ran like a fucking idiot, thinking that someone was being murder right here in my house.

“What are you brats doing?”

“Ah, sorry Levi, didn’t mean to wake you up, it’s your free day today right? We were just having fun and it seems like it got out of hand.”

“You better clean this shit up or I’ll have your head for this.”

I ignored the glare that was sent to me by the raven haired girl next to him.

“Yes, sir!” When Eren noticed what he just said, he started to blush. It was cute, no denying in that. Although I thought that, I still smirked at him for his mistake.

I walked over to the desk and seated myself onto one chair and waited a little until he cleaned up all this shit.

“What clock are your classes starting?”

“My classes are starting at 11 AM, but Mikasas are at 12, I think.” He looked over in her direction and she only nodded as confirmation of what Armin had said.

“Good, that leaves about 2 hours until I have to drive you back to the city.”

“You don’t have to, we can get back on our own. The bus going back to the city stops near here.”

“It’s fine, let him drive us.” Mikasa quickly interjected.

“You know what, I’ll let you take the bus.” I said and smirked at her direction. Now she was glaring daggers at me. Well shit, it’s not like she didn’t hate me already, might as well go all the way.

“They seem to get along well, don’t they?” said Eren happily.

“I don’t think that’s the case here.” said Armin with a sheepish smile.

I didn’t even hear what exactly Eren and Armin were talking about since I was occupied with exchanging dirty looks with the girl. As the tension grew heavier, I finally opened my mouth to attempt to lift it at least little.

“Oh and before I forget, when exactly does the bus arrive here? I don’t want to hold you shit stains here any longer than necessary. ”

“In about 15 minutes, ah Mikasa we should go now?” Armin squeaked, he was obviously in a hurry now. Damn it, I was just starting to enjoy our staring contest.

He took Mikasa’s arm and tried to drag her out but she just stood her ground. By the looks of it, I could tell that she wanted me to get a certain message. I got exactly what she wanted me to understand: ‘I’m not done, and you better not touch Eren’. Oh, how my smirk widened. By the change in her facial expression, she got the message. I was not going to comply.

“Mikasa, we don’t have anymore time, the bus is coming soon. We have to go now!” Armin said in a hurried tone.

“You’d better catch the damn bus. I won’t be your host anymore once the bus leaves. I won’t let you sleep here anymore and I refuse to drive you back. You might as well walk your asses back there.”

Fortunately she started moving in the direction of the door as if finally realising that I wasn’t kidding.

And as if to put the cherry on the cake...

“Oi Eren, come here and give me your hand.”

“Huh, why?” he asked and leisurely made his way towards me. When he decided that he was close enough, he stretched out his hand which I took into my own, just to hold it.

Mikasa looked back the moment when she heard me mutter these words. She looked more than ready to take my head, but before she could do anything she was already out of the door.   
Eren’s hands were pretty soft. Almost like a women's, only larger. As if he had finally connected the dots, he said “You know you’re only making her resent you more.”

“It’s not my fucking fault. She already had something against me after I told her that I found you.”

“Oh, but why are you trying to make her even angrier? I’m sure you two could get along.” He said.

“Well, it’s too late now.”

“By the way, you’re still holding my hand.” He pointed out.

However, rather than letting go, I pulled him with me to the living room and pushed him down on the the couch and flopped down beside him. I turned on the tv, but in reality, I had other plans. I looked towards him. Let the teasing begin. And so I began to poke him. Just once at first once, but then again, and again. He squealed each time, and begged me to stop, but why should I? The sounds he made were just too cute.

At one point I started to tickle him, causing him to giggle wildly. When he started to lean away I followed suit. Before long he was cornered and I was on top of him. I stopped stared at him while he was catching his breath. My eyes couldn’t help but constantly flicker from his lips to his eyes, and so I leaned in cautiously. As he regained his steady breath, he locked eyes with me.

I waited for him to do anything like try to get away or hit me, anything. Instead he seemed to lean forward, and that’s when my resolve broke. I closed the distance between us until our lips connected. The kiss was really shy at first but quickly gained pace. I started to lick and bite his lips so that I could gain access to that mouth of his and taste every inch of it. Eren gasped when I bit down on his lower lip, and I took the opportunity to insert my tongue into his sweet mouth.

Our tongues battled for dominance, but it was obvious who was going to win this round. Still, Eren didn’t want to let me have it my way that easily and continued to struggle. He started to moan into our kisses, only encouraging me more.  At one point it got really messy causing salvia to start dripping down Eren’s chin. As we pulled apart, we stared at each other with such intensity, as if trying to figure out the others intentions.

I only saw the Eren underneath me who’s face was flushed, eyes lidded with lust, lips parted as heavy breaths came out of those swollen lips. That only made me hungry for more so I resumed kissing Eren deeply, but slower and with more passionate. I wanted to make sure that he understood that this wasn’t going to be just a one time thing. My hands rested on his cheeks as if to hold him in place.

I then moved one of my hands to the back of his head to hold and bring him as close as possible. I felt his hands roaming around my body, and he pulled me even closer. It was then that I felt his half hard erection against me. It only served to turn me even more on. I wanted him to grow fully erected because of me. I broke the kiss for a moment, stood up, and took him in my arms to carry him bridal style to my bedroom.

I threw him onto the bed and jumped back on him and once again to resume kissing him. My hands touched him everywhere until I got tired of the feeling of clothes beneath my fingers, so slipped my hands under his shirt and caressed his skin lightly since he still had many injuries to recover from. I felt him shiver from my feather like touches. He began to grind against me desperately for some friction that I refused to give him.

He broke the kiss this time and said breathlessly “please...ju..just hurry...up.. a..and fuck me already.” That was when I practically tore his clothes off, not caring if they stayed intact or not. I took a long look at the beautiful body beneath me, panting and waiting to be devoured. I leaned in again and started nipping at his exposed skin from his chest to his stomach and then back up again while constantly keeping my gaze locked to his face.

He was whimpering and moaning without me even doing much. I smirked as his flush face turned to me and said “st-stop te...ah...teasing me..ple-ah”, but instead of letting him finish I grabbed his erection roughly in my hand and started to pump it. More delicious moans escaped his mouth, and I couldn’t wait anymore, so I reached out with one hand to get the lube from my drawer.

I screwed the cork off and slipped some on my fingers. I brought my fingers to his opening and looked up to him as if silently asking for permission for me to press in. He only nodded at me. However, I started to play around and made some circles around his butthole. He only whined in response. “Levi, st-stop toying around and insert your...ah”. I didn’t want to let him finish his sentence, and so I pushed one finger slowly.

Again I raised my eyes to look for any signs of discomfort, but found none. I pulled it back,  and pushed in again. When I felt like that was enough I inserted another finger and repeated the same process, only this time I started to scissor him. By the third time, I only thrusted into him three times and before pulling out. Eren whined at the loss of contact. I let go off his erection in favor of pulling down my jeans and boxers.

I positioned between his legs ready to enter him. Took out a condom and slipped it on my hard cock and slipped on some lubricant to make the experience less painful. I neared his hole and only pushed in the tip of my penis and watched how Eren reacted. He had little tears forming at the corner of his eyes so I extended one hand to wipe them away.

“Eren, we can stop if you want.” I said softly so that he understood that I wasn’t angry.

“No...continue, I’ll be fine.”

I didn’t need anymore reassurance and pushed into that tight ass of his. I let out a loud groan when I was fully in, only stopping to let him adjust. He gave me a nod to go on. So I pulled back out, but not fully. The pace was painfully slow, but I had to restrain myself or Eren might get really hurt.

“Wh...what are you...waiting for? Go, aha, faster.”

I obeyed and picked up the pace, faster. I was overwhelmed by this sudden feeling I had and I rapidly lost control over what I was doing. I pounded faster and harder by the minute and his moaning became even louder. They trumped over my groans of pleasure. I leaned down to start nipping and biting his neck. I wanted to mark his neck so that everybody understood that he was mine now and that I wasn’t planning on handing him over to anyone.

I heard his moans so close to me which turned me even more on. I felt him scratch my back with his short, almost nonexistent nails. I felt myself close to the end and something told me that he was close too. I desperately tried to find his prostate which would make him feel even better, so I angled myself differently with each thrust. Suddenly, I heard a loud cry of pleasure coming from Eren so I knew I found it. I kept on with my pace and made damn sure to hit that special spot each time, which would allow me to hear him scream in ecstasy. I wanted him to shout my name when he cums. I felt his cock leaking precum onto our stomachs.

“Say my name, Eren.”

He did as he was told and started to chant my name as if it were some kind of prayer. My thrusts started to get sloppy and I knew that I was close, but so was Eren. Before I could come first I heard Eren scream my name so loud, that if I had neighbours I bet that even they would have heard it. I felt his release on my stomach and his walls tightening around my cock, and released inside him with an audible groan followed by his name. I fell down onto him and we were both trying to catch our breath.

“That..was amazing” he smiled tiredly.

“Yeah” I only could agree.

I pulled out and took off the condom, and walked to throw it to the trash. I felt sweaty but didn’t regret any moment of it. I made my way back to Eren and took hold of his arm and started to pull him out of the bed.

He groaned and asked “What are you doing?”

“Changing the sheets, shit stain. Now go take a bath while I do my job.” I handed him a towel of mine.

“Neat freak.” He said and rushed to scrub off the dirt.

I only smirked at the last comment and continued putting new sheets on so that we could cuddle on them later.

He came out after a while and I made my way to get washed as well.

After I came out I found him laying on the bed and sleeping. So the sex exhausted him, huh? I suppose it can be tiring. I walked to the bed and silently looked at his peaceful face and wondered how often in a week he has to go through what he’s going now, ever since his parents were murdered.

I don’t see it happening to his sister. Did he convince that person somehow to leave her out of this or were they just not that interested in her? Whatever the reason may have been, I was silently grateful that I only had to worry about one person. This kid is going to be the death of me, isn’t he? I huffed and slid into the bed and made myself as comfortable as possible. Might as well cuddle. These kinds of things didn’t tend to last long.

 

* * *

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. It was a really busy time so sorry!! Anyway I hope you enjoy it.

I woke up thanks to the sun shining into my eyes. As I lifted myself I noticed that I wasn’t in my own guestroom. I was...In Levi’s, but why? The memories came flooding back to me, and I started to blush from the mere memories. Oh god, I never thought I’d let him just take me like that. I couldn’t help but think about whether this was just a one night stand, or if we were a thing now. If the latter were to be true, then how was I supposed to hide all these things from him?

I was sure that he would want to know all the details about my miserable life. Ugh, I even promised to tell him who was behind my kidnapping.  I took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Why the hell was I such a wimp when he’s around? How was he able to make me feel so calm? Maybe it has something to do with my feelings for him… But I didn’t want to fall in love with him, he was a cop and I committed a lot of murders. I didn’t even regret any of them. After all, these bastards deserved everything that came to them.

I stood up and put on some clothes that were neatly put on the chair because Mr. Clean took my other ones and probably threw them in the washing machine. Those clothes were for some awkward reason exactly my size. I expected them to be small but, you know what, never mind. It didn’t matter right now. What was important was to get out of here fast before they find out that I’m temporary living with a cop.

They won’t react to this kind of information kindly. I took a quick peek at the clock and found it to be 7.20 AM. All of yesterday flew right by while we slept the day away. I made my way to the kitchen to see if he was there. I didn’t know if he was already at work or not since the last time he left early. Even though I didn’t even check the clock last time he left, it felt as though he exited at 7 AM. As I got in the room I saw him sitting reading a newspaper and silently drinking his tea in an odd way.

“Do you always drink like that?”

He looked up at me with that impassive face, well there really never was a time where he didn’t wear a face like that. I mean in ‘normal’ everyday life situations.“Is there a problem in the way I’m drinking?”

“No!” I said hurriedly.

Instead of waiting for any comments of his, I hastily went and made myself some tea as well, since he didn’t have any coffee. I know why, too. It’s too obvious. He probably hates coffee or loves tea so much it hurts. If I were to take a guess on which was the case,  then I’d say it’s the latter.

After brewing some tea, I slid onto one of the seats next to the table. It made me wonder why there were so many chairs there to begin with. To me it’s quite obvious he lives here alone...so why are there five seats? It was none of my business though, so instead of asking about it, I just drank the warm liquid in my hands and keep my mouth shut.

As we silently enjoyed the tea and each others company, time flew by.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work by now?”

“I have to be there in 9.00 AM, so I think I still have time shitty brat. Why? Want to get rid of me that fast?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah sure.” He stood up and went to the living room, but before leaving the room, he gave me a quick good morning kiss on my lips. His lips still were soft. As I felt heat pool in my face, I was pretty sure I’d never get used to this. He gave me a small smile and walked away.

“Wait where are you going?”

“Isn’t it obvious? To the living room if you couldn’t figure it out with your pea sized brain.”

”Ouch, I’m hurt.”

“I won’t take it back.” he answered loudly and I just knew that he was smirking now, that asshole. I quickly gulped down the rest of the tea and brought it to the sink to wash this damn thing since that guy hates messes. As I reached for the sponge I noticed that it was gone. Huh, well, better ask Levi where he keeping extra ones.

“Levi?”

No response. How weird. Did he even hear me?

“Levi?!”

Still no response, better go check if he’s just messing with me. I headed to where Levi was supposed to be. He seemed to be deep in thought while staring intensely outside. So instead of just asking I walked to him and took a peek and what I saw wasn’t really what I expected to see this early. A black mercedes stood right in front of the house. But it wasn’t any vehicle, it was the car of the bastard who keeps on terrorising me and my sister. Mikasa was totally unaware of this though, so that’s good.

“Eren, do you know someone with this kind of vehicle?” He turned to me and we locked eyes.

“Uh, no no...I don’t know. I wonder who that could be...” Though I wasn’t convincing enough since his facial expression practically said ‘are you fucking lying to me right now?’. Well, shit.

“Eren, did anyone ever tell you that you’re a shitty liar? Who is that?”

“I-I don’t know.” I looked away, I couldn’t handle his stare anymore. I had a feeling that I managed to make him angry. I felt cold slender fingers under my jaw lift my gaze back up to meet his cold silver eyes. And yes, his expression has darkened indicating that he didn’t buy my lie at all.

“Eren, why won’t you tell me? You know you can trust me.”

“I...I-I know, but-”

“But what? You think I can’t beat them, right? Well, let me show you then. You already made it obvious enough that those are the people who kidnapped you.” He turned and walked off in the direction of the exit. Okay, now I was panicking. They had guns and wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him once he stepped out the door. I didn’t care that he had his own revolver. He can’t just walk out of the house now. I grabbed a vase and rushed towards.

I hoped that this won’t hurt too much. He didn’t even turn to me which in this situation is a good thing. I raised my hand and hit hard enough to knock him down unconscious. I heard him even say my name quietly. I might have heard wrong, but it doesn’t matter right now.

“I’m sorry...” I muttered to myself.

I have to hide him somewhere, quick. I’ll just tell them that he already went to work when they start to question me about his whereabouts. Only problem here is, where? Where can I hide  him?

Where, where? I looked frantically around to find a suitable place to put him. It had to be somewhere out of sight...damn it….ah, then it hit me. The basement door was in a strange place, and a bit hard to spot if you weren’t looking for it. I accidentally stumbled upon it just before he arrived with Mikasa and Armin here. I never got the chance to ask him about it, but never mind that now. I kneeled down to pick Levi up in my arms.

He was heavier than he looked. Nothing that I can’t handle though. I hurried to the basement, laid him down in a place I deemed comfortable enough, ran pack up to get a blanket since it was chilly down there. Didn’t want him to catch a cold. I sprinted back up and closed the door.

I walked to the window and saw them coming. Shit.

The door opened with a bang and I could hear footsteps coming. They walked cautiously until they stopped directly in front of me.

“Where is the cop who lives here?”

“He left for work, while I was sleeping.” I lied straight to his face because of obvious reasons.

He narrowed his eyes and approached me slowly while I stared at him in pure horror, but also with determination on not giving away Levis whereabouts. By the time he stood right in front of me, I didn’t dare to open my mouth since I had a feeling that I would say somethings stupid. He kept staring my face, trying to see if I was lying. Seemed as though he believed me.

“Get in the car.” What, why? We had our conversation not too long ago. So why? I would have asked him if the other person hadn’t grabbed me from behind, taken me by my arms, twisted them behind my back and started pushing me to his car. I struggled against the strong grip.

“Let go, I can go by myself.” I snarled at this dude behind me. The guy took a peek at his boss or whatever as if asking what to do. He only nodded and I was released from his iron-like grip.

I walked and sat down inside the car. I knew there was no point trying to fight them off when the results were already clear. After all, there are four men in the car. I have tried to take on that many people at once before and failed. I felt the car moving and that’s when the man opened his dirty mouth again to chat with me. He sat in the passenger seat right next to the driver.

“Are you aware that you were in a cops house?”

“Yeah, so what? I didn’t tell him anything!” I tried to defend myself. They have beaten me up for a lot of things like running away for two days. Which I did because I couldn’t take the pressure and needed to relax for a little.

“Chill kid, I haven’t even said anything, I wanted to make sure you were aware of that.”

“Quite being so friendly with me! We’re not friends or some other crap you’re trying to make us out to be.”

“Oh, someone’s angry today.” He was clearly amused by this, like always. I clenched my fists so much that I almost pierced the skin on my palm with my nails. “But you know, that’s a side of yours that I like as well.”

“Cut the shit and just come out with it already. Why would you already find me so fast? So that you could beat me again while I’m tied to a chair?”

“Oh no, nothing like that this time. Just a task I want you to do.”

“And that would be?”

“Eliminate that cop who lives there. He’s been an eye sore lately along with some other rats who aren’t working like proper dolls.”

“Why would I do that?” I growled at him.

“Well, since your fathers debt is really difficult to pay off at this rate, I thought that it would be a great idea to let you do some dirty work for us. What do you say?”

If I stood any chance against these people I would have beaten them to pulps by now. What do I do? Levi has been so nice to me and we have done ...that..  as well. That would be betraying him.

“What would you do if I were to refuse?”

“Oh? But why would you refuse such an offer? You could get rid of me and the others sooner like this. I mean it would take down about 4 years of your suffering. 10 more years is a pretty long time, wouldn’t you say?”

This guy really knew how to get my interest, didn’t he? But the person who I was to put an end to wasn’t just any random person. It was Levi - someone I have fallen in love with. It was the man who made love to me just hours before, it was the gorgeous sex god who just so happened to have taken care of me right after my disappearance, the only cop who I saw to truly care about his job, the only one who did his work properly.  I gulped, I didn’t know what to do. The opportunity was too sweet to pass up, but I couldn’t betray someone like him. I could only make one choice and I had only one chance to make it. If I were to say yes, that I’d do it, I wouldn’t be able to back down. I was sure that if I were to say no, I wouldn’t like what they had in store for me. Never the less, I already knew my answer, but at least I wouldn’t regret it.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little in Erens POV, then it switches to Levis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my lovely readers, I just want you to know, that I'm not going to update on fridays..it was optional to begin with, but now I'm a little more busy than usual. Sorry for letting you know this late *bows down*  
> I truy appreciate you guys.

“I refuse..” I said through gritted teeth.

“What was that?”

“I won’t do it! There is no way I’ll start to dance like the puppets you have in the police! You may as well behead me or whatever the hell you want, there’s no way I’ll betray his trust like that. Even if you were to start cutting off my limbs!” I felt these guys next to me grab my arms to prevent me from leaning in any further but I didn’t care. I continued speaking my mind.”You already knew that I wouldn't agree! So why did you even bother offering me such a task?“

“Well, Eren” I didn’t like the way he said my name at all. “I thought of giving you a chance to give me another answer and a way to get you out of your debt as soon as possible. It seems as though you still haven’t learned your lesson even after the last time.

You really are like a wild animal. Always defiant and never learning to listen to commands. Seems like we have to teach you what obedience means, though I’m sure someone like you would never understand that concept.” I wanted to punch him so badly but I felt the grips on my hand tighten even more, warning me. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before - the connection between my knuckles and his jaw. It’s why they already knew what I was tempted to do.

“Keeping track of that little gang you’re in right now isn’t much of a job either. You only relay information regarding that bunch of people to us since you know we don’t want them to get too ahead of themselves. Besides you always try get out of killing people as well. Well, except the ones who are bad or whatever it is that you think to make yourself feel better about killing them.”

I scowled at his words and the way he said that. Mostly because I knew he was right.

“Oh, seems that we’ve arrived, let’s go in shall we?”

 

**Levi POV**

 

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. Where am I? Ah...in the basement, but why? Why was I out anywa- ah, now I remember. It was all Eren’s doing right after I tried to go outside. He hit me in the head with something hard enough to knock me out cold, but not with enough force to crack my head open. I was tucked with a blanket and hidden away for some reason.

The only thing I didn’t understand is why he thought that this shit was even necessary. My head fucking hurt now, tch. I threw off the blanket and stood up to make my way up to the living room or anywhere but here.

As I searched the house I couldn’t find him, as expected. He didn’t want me to get involved with whatever the fuck was going on back there. Probably around two hours ago. Shit, if these people came here to just collect him again to beat the living shit out of him then I’ll personally hunt them down and crack their skulls open and let them “accidently” bleed to death and then call for help and make up a lie.

But firstly, should I go search for him, or should I just wait this time as well? I didn’t want to do the latter since then I would have to break it to his sister by going ‘hey, your brother ran away with some strange people right after knocking me out. We’re Once again back at the start, and we have no fucking clue where the hell he is.’ Like I’d tell her that. That wasn’t why I made him stay here.

All I wanted was to understand the situation he was in and get him out of there. But I didn’t expect such a move from his side. I let out a heavy sigh. Where do I begin searching for this damn brat?

I heard a phone ringing from the guest room where he slept. I made my way there and saw a cell phone laying on the bed as if it has been there forever. When did he get a phon- oh rightt, it must have been when those other two brats were here. I went and picked it up and saw a message there, from Mikasa.

To: Eren

_Are you okay? You haven’t sent me a message me like you promised. Don’t tell me that perverted old chibi did something to you. If you don’t reply I’ll call you and if the person behind there isn’t you, I’m coming back to get you._

From: Mikasa

 

My eyebrow twitched at the mentions of me being a pervert and a chibi at that. Fuck her, like I’ll let her know now.

 

To: Mikasa

_Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry I’ve been busy._

From: Eren

 

I hoped that that would be enough to please her, but of course, I was wrong.

 

To: Eren

_Eren, does he make you do things that you don’t want to? Is he using you for his own pleasures?_

From: Mikasa

 

Okay, I knew she’s protective and stuff but seriously, why the fuck would anyone start asking someone those kind of questions and why the hell would a cop do such things when it’s against the damn law to start sexual activities with someone without their consent? I pinched the bridge of my nose and asked myself what exactly I got myself involved with.

 

To: Mikasa

_No he didn’t pound my ass like the dirty slut I am. Without my permission that is._

From: Eren

 

To: Eren

_Eren would not write like this, who is this and why do you have his phone in your hands?_

From: Mikasa

  
To: Mikasa

_Well, it was on his bed and rang a lot which only served to annoy me so I came to silence it, but ended up having a conversation with you. Don’t worry though, he’s just busy which is why he can’t answer his phone himself. What did I do to deserve that kind of hate from you? Is it really bad that I’m interested in him and I have a feeling that the interest is mutual? I’ll take care of him, I promise I won’t misuse him, okay?_

_Ps: I did pound his ass yesterday and with consent._

From: Eren

 

With that I threw the phone away and didn’t give a flying fuck what she was about to text me back. Wait, maybe there’s something in his phone that might be of use. I quickly picked it back up and started to search for anything that seemed sketchy. Ah, there are some weird messages to an unknown number. They all seemed to be about this gang of his. It was like a journal or whatever.

I wouldn’t have found it weird to have a journal about them somewhere, but to send it someone? It’s like they are being surveillanced and the one tasked to do this is Eren. What if behind this number is the person who had abducted him back then? What if he has other connections? Was he the one who parked right here in front of my house? If all this were to be true then, I only would have to track this number to locate their hide out. I hope this shitty being hasn’t somehow managed to make it untrackable.

I rushed out to the station to test my theory and at least try to locate it’s current position on the map. As I entered I heard someone call my name, I turned around to glare who ever dared to stop me. It turned out be shitty eyebrows.

“Levi, Wasn’t today your free day?”

“Yes Erwin, but I have to do something important right now so will you kindly fuck off?”

“Oh and that would be like what?”

“Like track a phone number down to find a certain shit stain who dared to kidnap someone close to me.”

“Someone close to you? Like who? This is the first time I hear about you caring about someone other than me and Hanji.”

“None of your business, Erwin.”

“As sarcastic as ever, but I actually need to discuss something important with you which by the way, can’t wait until another time.” He kept on with that polite smile, as if everything was okay.

“My business can’t wait either.” I narrowed my eyes at him and let the venom drop from my voice.

He lowered his voice and shortened the distance between us. “Sure it can, after all, this might have something to do with what you want to find out.”

Now my interest was peaked.

“What do you mean?”

He leaned in even more until his mouth was near my ear. “I meant exactly what I said. I noticed that all our co-workers here aren’t doing what they’re supposed to be doing. Additionally, the most recent event of a young man going missing made me start investigating a little since I didn’t see anyone at least try to move a muscle to find him except you.” He whispered this into my ear.

He pulled back away and started moving to his office. I took it as a cue that there was no more room to argue. Besides, it’s not like I wanted to do that anymore.

As I closed the door I noticed that there were lot more people in there than just me and him. There was Hanji, Mike, Gunther, Petra, Moblit, Nanaba, Eld, Oluo and some other unknown people to me. Actually, I knew their faces, but I didn’t bother remembering their shitty names. Some of the were supposed to be on vacation so why were they here?

“Now that we’re all gathered here, I would like to announce that all that are in this room right now have my fullest trust which is why I know that you won’t betray me or the others here right now. I’m aware that I have disturbed your holidays for some of you, but I promise you that once this is over, I’ll make sure that you get your missed free days.”

“Sir, what kind of problem could we possibly have that would require for all of us to gather here? Why can’t the others here do that?” asked the petite girl sitting right next to Oluo. Well too fucking bad that their sweet time got disturbed.

“I believe that we have some people working here who have direct connections to a well known gang in the underground. There’s a chance that the leader there isn’t actually the real one.”

His brows furrowed a little and looked down before he continued again.

“If that were to be true, then we have to find out who relays the information to the real one.”

He lifted his gaze back up and said the next words confidently.

“Since I have known you all even before we started working here, I believe that you’re the most trustworthy people here. I want you all to tell me about anything that seemed fishy, even if you weren’t able to really pinpoint why.”

Petra opened her mouth to speak “Well, there was this one time that I saw two strange people talking to an officer of ours. I didn’t like the way those people were dressed, and by their faces I thought that they weren’t really friendly either. When talking, I saw that the officer also had a grim expression. I thought they were convincing him to something, but the thing is, that he didn’t seem bothered at all.

I thought that maybe he just was confident of himself and decided to let it go.” Everyone seemed to have been in deep thought until Eld came out with something as well.

“I remember the time when I saw two cops hanging out with a suspicious figure, but since they seemed to get along fine I could only think that they were all friends and let it slide as well since not everyone knows how to dress properly. Like they all say, don’t ever judge book by it’s cover, right?” He looked around to see that we all made small nodding gesture as to reassure him that we all agree with this one or at least understand. Well, there goes nothing, better tell them also that incident as well.

“At that time when some of you assholes were resting your ass in hawaii, there was a time when a girl reported her brother missing, but nobody acted on it. There was no search party sent out, no nothing. I was the only idiot who went out late night with that sister and a friend of his. I can tell you, it wasn’t fun in the least. A couple of days later, I saw him walking beside the road trying to get a lift back to the city, so I picked him up and brought him to my home instead.

He had bruises, cuts all over him, marks of having been chained up and strangled. He refused to tell me the details so naturally thought I can ask him later. I let his sister and friend know that I found him and they rushed over and talked to him. Had a happy family reunion et cetera. I thought of keeping him at my place since I thought he’d be safe in case they weren’t done, but that’s when a black volkswagen Phaeton black #3 was parked in front of my house.

I tried to go out and see what they wanted, but I was knocked out. Next thing I remembered was waking up in the basement, a blanket draped over me. As to why I was stopped, I don’t know.” After a short pause I added “Also, that guy hates the police since we couldn’t solve a case involving him.  Since then he’s been on a shitty road. Never getting any help from us. Naturally, I wanted to start investigating it. Oh, and if what shitty eyebrows says is true, then I guess he’s also involved with them. That’s what I suspect. Well, that was fucking long.”

“I didn’t know such details. You’d better fill me in later, understand?” I hear Erwin commanding me around again.

“Roger that.”

“Is there anything else any of you have noticed?”

Everybody glanced around to see who was next in the line, but there was no one.

“Alright, then I shall explain what I know and what I want you all to do.”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it took so long to update, but my beta dissapeared off to somewhere. She's not replaying to my message that I sent her a while ago. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I have all the chapters writen out, but I need a beta to go through them Is all. Thank you for your attention. Oh and I love you all for reading this shitty fanfic of mine!

“I’m aware that these people keep constant contact with those who are in this station to get information about our activity who aren’t involved with them. So the point is that we can gather evidence against our co-workers about them erasing, destroying and hiding valuable information. That’s the first thing I want you all to do. The next thing would obviously be to find out who is acting behind the scenes. After that, I want you to report every single detail to me, and I’ll form a plan. Then we’ll start the mission of getting rid of the rotten part of the police and capturing the main culprits. You’ll all work in two groups. Number one will be Hanji, Mike, Petra, Moblit, Olu, you’ll be tracking our co-workers, number two Gunther, Nanaba, Eld and Dita, you’ll be researching the gangs in this area and find the most plausible group to arrest, group three shall be inhabited by people I haven’t mentioned earlier except Levi, you all will do the other cases that need to be solved. Levi, you’ll be keeping an eye on the boy once he comes out again. Understood?” He spoke and asked firmly.

“Yes sir!”

As everyone else left the room, I stayed there to tell him what I have found out involving Eren. It took fucking forever to let him know about every piece of shit that is necessary to know about him. In the end, we agreed that if we want to find out who the mastermind is, we would have to convince Eren to cooperate with us. The second group was called back since Erwin is now sure of what gang they are supposed to keep track on and let them know on who to keep close tabs with, by the way it’s those shit stains in whose territory I was in just days ago. Well, one less thing for them to do. If I won’t find Eren anywhere, then I’m sure that the others will gladly help me with the search.

There is no point in reporting him as missing since it was obvious that he went on his own will, which means that he’ll be back soon, said Shitvin. I gave him also the number that I saw on his phone and told him that I’ll head back home to check if by some shitty miracle he had come back.

So that’s why I’m sitting in my car driving back and very slowly, just in case when he pops out again from the forest or some shit like that.

I was at my house already and sighed heavily. I guess no luck this time, huh? I walked to the door and noticed that the lights were on? Maybe that’s … wait, it could always be a trick by those assholes who were here just this morning. I entered carefully but a heavenly aroma of food hit my face instead. Unless they sprayed some baking perfume in here there is no way they could be cooking in my house. I walked to the kitchen and saw Eren cooking in a pink apron. Well, shit that really wasn’t a sight I was expecting to see so soon.

“What the fuck?” I was shocked that my dumb idea of ‘maybe he’s back there’ fucking worked.

He jumped and turned sharply towards me.

“Levi...um”

“Where the fuck did you vanish off to? Who were those people outside my door waiting in the car?”

“I, uh...they were...” He trailed off and looked frantically around the room.

“Answer me! We can help you.”

“‘We’?” he asked in a high pitched tone, face full of confusion.

“Yes, the other people who also do their jobs just fine. Our deputy chief has found out that some of my co-workers are connected with your gang leaders directly. If we could find who’s the leader, we could put him behind bars and the same goes to the others who wanted to be involved with him. You understand?”

“I, uh...I mean...that’s...” He was desperate with avoiding my eyes, that he barely noticed me walking towards him.

“Eren, look at me.” he flinched the second he realized I was standing directly in front of him. He lifted his gaze onto mine and said ”His names is Darius Zackly.”

Well, that was unexpected. The one who is the head of the howl police station is behind all this? You gotta be fucking shitting me, but is there a reason why he would lie? No, I wouldn’t be able to bring myself not to believe him.

“Okay, but you do know that he’s the police chief, right?” He looked down and muttered “I’m perfectly aware, that’s why I didn’t trust anyone who works for him back then.” then his eyes lock with me once again “but now I trust and love one.” He started to blush furiously and ripped his gaze from me. Instead of saying something I took his chin and brought his lips onto mine.

“And I fucking love a criminal.” I don’t know how it was possible, but the color became an even deeper shade of red.

“Eren, I need you to stay with me at all times. You’ll be included in that plan of taking them down since you have proven yourself of being able to protect yourself which is a big plus. Though considering that these assholes could pressure like that means, that you can’t beat them, am I right?”

He nodded in response.

“I hope you’re agreeing on participating in this shit ass mission as well.”

He nodded again.

“What’s wrong, cat got your tongue?”

“No nothing like that. So do you want to eat?”

“Uh, yeah, what did you make anyway?”

“Pesto Cheesy Chicken Rolls...”

“Sounds good, I hope you didn’t burn them up since it sure as hell smells like it.”

“I didn’t!” he quickly defended.

“Whatever..brat” I walked to the table and waited patiently until this meal is served. Luckily I didn’t have to wait too long. Well to say the food was good was an understatement, it was delicious and that’s about it that I’m willing to admit. After we were done we started to wash the dishes and dry them together. A spoon fell to the ground, I looked up and saw him stare at me sheepishly and started to bend down to get it, but I beat him to it.

“Be careful brat, now we have to clean it again.” I saw him standing a bit too near me and looked up to see him holding a knife in his hand, the sight was shocking since it really seemed like he wanted to attack me from behind.

“Ah, sorry..I was trying to dry them both at the same time, but the spoon slipped out of my grasp.” he continued smiling sheepishly.

I stood up and said “Whatever.”

After we were done with that shitty job we made our way to the living room.

“How much do you know and how?” He asked all of a sudden.

“Well, you were an idiot enough to leave that phone of yours behind, your sister kept on abusing that mobile and it got on my nerves, so I responded to her that you were fine since I didn’t have the time to deal with her shit back then. That’s when I checked that damn piece of device and found some interesting messages sent to an unknown number. That’s how I went to the station and learned that Erwin had been onto something.” A question popped up in my mind. Why are they making him do this? I thought for a while and came up with an idea and decided that it might be wiser to ask him instead.

“Why are they making you do things in place of someone else who wouldn’t rebel against them.”

“Well, it’s because of my fathers dept or something. I don’t know the details either, since they didn’t tell me anything. Sorry?”

“You don’t need to apologies, instead of that you could kiss me.”

He leaned in and made small pecks with my lips. The pecks became slowly more sensual as tongues got involved. His hungry lips are desperately trying to taste every inch of mine and his tongue only showed his eagerness. Our kiss became even more desperate at a time and picked up pace as our hands roamed around each others bodies. We took in our breaths in union and resumed kissing hungrily.

We pulled apart the second we heard a phone start ringing violently. I huffed and made my way to this cursed thing that just took away this moment of ours.

“Hello?!”

“Uh, someone sounds grumpy.”

“Shut up four eyes, what do you want?”

“I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. Is it wrong?”

“May I ask why you thought that was necessary?”

“Maybe because you looked really out of it? But you sound better now, did something good happen?”

“Yeah, only that you had to interrupt the good part.”

“Oh~, tell me more.”

“Tell Erwin that he’s back and I’ll bring him with me tomorrow.”

“Hey what wai-” I didn’t let her finish her sentence and hung up.

“Now, shall we continue where we left off?” I turned swiftly around and swayed my hips a little just to make a show and smirked when he visually tensed up and gulped. I leaned closer to him and whispered seductively “or did the phone call just ruin the mood? I know you want it.” I moved slowly my hand from his chest to his cock and squeezed it and to add a cherry on top, I licked his ear. I heard him moan and that only served to make my groin grow hard.

“Will you let me have you one more time since I’m really hungry for you, _Eren._ ” I kept on licking and biting his ears and slowly moved to his neck. I started to massage his dick and small delicious whimpers escaped his mouth.

“nngh, yes...L-levi. You can take me.” He said panting.

I removed my lips from his neck and brought them up to his. I felt his moans in our kiss, our tongues once again battling for dominance. I smirked in the kiss since he really was eager to win this round. Too bad that won’t happen since I’m more experienced in that area.

He broke our kiss and tried desperately to get something out of his mind.

“ngh..agh, Levi...I...uh”

“Hmm?” I urged him to continue.

“I l-love you” He started blushing furiously and looked away.

And all I could think of was or rather feel how my heart skipped a beat. I hastily connected our mouths again and then pulled away for just a second “I” I gave a small peck onto his lips “love” small smooches “you too brat” and kissed him deeply. I didn’t even know how much I yearned for him to say these small three words.

I heard my phone go off again. What the? Are you fucking kidding me? We pulled apart and I stared at Erens, lust filled eyes and all I wanted to do was to ravish him. But some jerk had to just interrupt our make out session. I marched too that piece of shit and answered in a very annoyed tone.

“What is it?”

“Levi, you and Eren get out of there, now!”

“Wha-” I didn’t even get to finish my sentences before she cut me off.

“Group 2 found out that they planned on heading in your homes direction. They want to kill you.”

Well fuck, that wasn’t what I imagined to do today night. Die in that case and such as short time.

“Got it!”

I hung up and stormed towards Eren, grabbed his arm and started to drag him out of the house as fast as I could. He struggled, but I only tightened my hold.

“Levi, what’s wrong? Tell me, where are we going?”

“Your ‘friends’ are coming for a visit, but unfortunately we can’t greet them since we left for our honeymoon.”

“Wha..what? Levi!” He whined and I only smirked.

“Oh and I forgot to mention that they want to play the game where me and you die and they eat our guts out. Sounds like fun, doesn’t it?”

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said Eren, get in the car.” I opened the door for the passenger seat and waited.

“But...they wouldn’t… I...he said...” He said confused, his gaze fixed down.

“Eren, get in the car.” I said sternly. “We don’t have any time left. Trust me, my co-workers have been tasked to keep tabs with them.”

He looked up and I could read the worry out of it. “How long?”

I raised an eyebrow “What do you mean by ‘how long’?”

“How long have they been watching?” his voice wavered a lot.

“Since today, shit head. Now move.” Whatever was on his mind now didn’t matter right now. We have to get somewhere safe and fast.

“Okay.” He said in a weak voice and reluctantly seated himself in the car. I quickly moved to the driver seat and began driving.

“We’re going to the police station.”

I could see from the corner of my eye that he only nodded as a response and kept his eyes casted down. I let a heavy sigh escape my lips, I threw a quick glance at him and asked: “What’s wrong?”

He looked up at me and answered “Nothing.”

“You seem kind of down, tell me. You’re like an open book so don’t try to deny it.”

“It’s just ...I thought after..well...you know when I hit you with a vase this morning, me and these people were...having a chat about me having to...” He gulped audibly “kill you” He glanced at me and continued “I refused of course, but they told me that it would lessen the time I would have to work for them. I still refused and they well...” he let out a shaky breath “said that they would kill my sister and all the other friends I have if I don’t do it. I agreed…. After he and his man wanted me to tell them what news I got for them” Now he became silent, but I knew he wasn’t done yet. “Then they brought me back to your home. I let the spoon fall on purpose and...”

“And?” I urged him to continue, what stopped him of doing so?

“when I saw you down I just couldn’t do it. I thought of how much you trust me to not actually even stop and consider that I might kill you after encountering them again….I thought of how I would betray your trust, just like this and ...and it tore my heart when I thought of it like that. I love you too much to even kill you...” small tears started to fall “I’m so sorry...it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let you near me. You wouldn’t be in danger of being murdered just because you got involved with me.” he hiccuped “I shouldn’t have dragged you to that house” he sobbed a little “I should have ran to the busier streets..or or...I could have...I..mean” and he cried.

“Eren, it’s okay.”

He shook his head “no, it’s not okay...you’re their target now. They won’t stop until you’re dead lying on the cold concrete soaked with your own blood. I don’t care about my life, I knew they would turn on me anyways as soon as they found me useless….oh god, I’m so terrible sorry...”

“Eren, whatever lead to this is in the past now. It doesn’t matter, you didn’t know that this would be the outcome for letting yourself fall in love with me. I’m not angry with you, we’ll get these bastards behind the bar before they get to do any real damage to any of us, okay?” I tried to reassure him. I saw him nod in response again, I left it at that. I searched with my one hand for a gun, in case things get bad. There was one and if I remember right then there’s supposed to be bullets near it. I searched a little while keeping my eyes locked on the roadway. I found a lot of them in fact which is a good thing, like I said in case things happen.

We drove a while, but while doing so we didn’t meet some suspicious car driving by. I swear to god if it was unimportant I will fucking kill Erwin or those idiots who alarmed him in the very first place. I looked back from the rear-view mirror and saw some asshole closing up on us. Fuck, don’t tell me. There was a shooting noise which confirmed my suspicions. Are you fucking kidding with me? How the heck did they close up on us so fast? Unless they were in the other direction to begin with which is why we never passed them on the road. Shit, they hit one of our tires and I lost control of the car. The vehicle was spinning around and loud screeching noises could be heard. I clang to the wheel desperately and tried to regain control. The last thing I saw was a tree right in front of us.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's nearing the end, hurray!  
> Oh and as soon as I do the once over with the other chapter, I'l post the last one.  
> You're the lovely people who I really adore for reading this.

It hurts, everything hurts. After three tries my eyelids finally opened and all I saw was darkness. What? Where am I? I moved some of my limbs and felt heavy chains binding me. Wh..what? I gasped when the memories of me and Levi crashing came back to me. That’s right, me and Levi were driving and there was shooting involved. One of our tires was shot, Levi lost control and then the tree was the last thing we saw. I frantically started looking around to find Levi.

“Levi..”My voice was hoarse. “Are you there?”

No answer. Dammit, don’t tell me they killed him. No, no no no. I shook my head in disbelief. Stop thinking such things. Why did they keep me alive? They could have just murdered me as well.

“Levi...” I called out one more time. I felt tears start prickling at the corner of my eyes. There is no way he’s dead. I refuse to believe that they just killed him. I sniffled a little. Please make it so that he’s just somewhere else locked up. Tears started to flow down. “I’m sorry...” I whispered rather to myself than to anyone else.

I heared some groaning coming somewhere close to me. I immediately stopped what I was doing and listened closely. I heard chain rattling and another fit of moaning.

“Levi?”

“Uh, Eren?”

I started to cry and call his name again and again.

“Levi, Levi...you’re alive. I thought...they had killed you and later on wanted to show me your corpse.” I sobbed “I’m sorry..so so sorry...”

“Eren, please stop crying. I’m here.”

“Are you okay?”

“Except the part that I feel like a bulldozer just ran over me, yeah I’m fine. How about you shit head? Are all your limbs still attached?”

“Yeah..” I let tears of relief roll down my face.

“Anyways, we have to find a way out of here. Fuck are those chains attached to our limbs? I guess they really wanted to have pets that bad, huh?”

I chuckled.

“I guess you’re right.”

“Hey, why didn’t those louse farts kill us?”

“I don’t know...”

“Maybe what I just said is true and they really wanted to have pets, but since the real ones are a bit too expensive they took us and now they are reading a shitty book on how to train your puppy or something along those lines.”

“Yeah, the dog would be me obviously since you seem more like a cat. They’ll probably try to play with you the laser game. You know where the cat is an idiot and chases a laser around the house.”

He snorted and answered “Well shit since I’m way too fabulous to sweat for the sake of catching a stupid red dot.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. I’m sure you’ll like it.” I grinned.

“Yeah right pup, I’m sure you’ll like to chase a fucking branch and bring it back to your ‘masters’ so that they could throw it away again. ” He said letting the amusement show from his voice alone.

“Our ‘masters’ you mean Levi, right?” I said while letting a smirk grace my lips.

“Shut up shitty dog.”

“Hey, I’m not a dog yet!” I whined.

“Well, guess what? You were always a dog to begin with, I just forgot to mention it.” He mocked.

“Levi--” Levi coughing stopped me from saying anything else.

“Levi?” I’m worried now. What if he’s heavily injured and didn’t want me to notice?

“It’s nothing. Just a bit chilly down here.”

“Oh..” Well I do hope those bastards haven’t forgotten about our existence completely since it would be nice if they come to us and give Levi a warm blanket. I know they are our enemies, but at least they could do that before they murder us. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“um, do you feel any kind of wounds that are really deep or something?”

“None. It’s not like from feeling alone I’ll be able to determine how deep it is.”

“I guess you’re right, but still. I just want to make sure that you’re not already dying from that kind of wound alone.”

“I’m fine, worry about yourself a little more okay?”

“Like I said, I don’t care what happens to me and--” I was cut off by Levi.

“Enough! I care about your well being. Now shut up and tell me if you feel anything off about yourself.”

“Nothing feels out of place. ”

“Good.”

We heard a door open and quieted down immediately to listen. Are they coming for us? The light was switched on and I looked over to see Levi having having bruises linger all over his face. Thank god they aren’t anything fatal.

Four of them have come down here to pick us up, huh?

Two of them headed towards me and unlocked the chains just so they could put handcuffs on me and started pushing me out of the cell. They did the same thing to Levi. If I were alone I would have already tried to escape, but now he’s here as well. If I were to somehow struggle myself free, I would have to leave him behind, there really is no point in doing that. I hope he starts fighting back enough to free himself and make a run for it. I doubt it though.

We were lead out to a crowd of pigs, and thrown to the ground to kneel down.

“So, you have woken up. That’s good since from here on out we will be having fun.”

He closed the distance between us and I spit on the ground in front of him and growled.

“Fuck you.”

“Oh my, well I guess you don’t want him to be set free~. I planned on doing some fun things with you two and release only the cop here. But not anymore and the one to blame is you.” He pointed his finger at me and grinned wickedly.

“Liar. You have kidnapped people to threaten and play around with them before. Telling those who opposed you that you would have freed the other if they hadn't gone against you. At the end you would kill them anyway.”

“Oh~, seems like someone was paying attention after all. There I was thinking that you weren’t interested in those shows.”

“I wasn’t interested and same goes for now as well.”

“Well, congratulations to you two since you get the very first seats this time.”

“We don’t want them.”

“Well, what does your friend think?”

I looked to Levis side to see him glare daggers at him. His eyes didn’t betray anything other than anger.

“Oh~ how scary~. If you wouldn’t be a cop already, I would have asked you to join me.”

“Oh? Who said I would refuse?” That’s right Levi, tell him-, wait what?

“Ah, so you are interested?” He smirked.

“Maybe. Try to invite me.” said Levi.

His smirk widened and asked “Levi, do you want to join forces with me and destroy and erase the existence of Eren Yeager?”

“With pleasure.” He started to smirk as well. Are you serious? No way. Please tell me that this is a joke. Unless he is scheming something, there is no way that Levi would turn on me. Or is there? I let the feeling of betrayal and panic sink into me.

“Well, one question though. How can I trust you that you won’t try to kill me?”

He rolled his eyes as if the answer was way too obvious “What point would there be for me to try to kill you? There are too many of those shit stains who I would have to go against. Beside, it’s his damn fault that I’m in this situation to begin with.”

“Well, I guess you’re right~” He looked straight at me and said “See? Even your lover doesn’t want to deal with your shit anymore.” His grin widened. “Aww~, look he’s shocked and afraid, dare I say. Well, Levi...you can sit back while we’re beating him up a little. Enjoy the show.” This bastard winked at him and Levi only nodded in agreement.

I felt a boot hit my stomach “Ugh” I rolled over and coughed a little. I felt someone take hold of my collar and lift me up just so he could punch me in the face. “Ha, ahah”

“What’s so funny you little shit?”

“It’s just that lately, I’m getting beaten up a lot.”

Another kick to the abdomen. “Well, you’re a really good punching bag.”

I heard a gunshot ring through the room, silencing everyone. I looked up and to find the source of it, but the gun was just laying on the ground untouched. There were more gun shots being fired somewhere else. Huh? I felt someone tugging my hands and unlocking the handcuffs and I was up on my feet and running. What? I felt myself being dragged by someone. I inspected the hand that was holding onto my arm and found that this person was none other than Levi. Okay, now I’m confused. I heard shooting coming from the back. Oh shit! We are running away. I took up the pace and ran past levi and gripped his hand harder to lead the way to the exit. I heard Levi groaning and looked back to see his shoulder bleeding. Fuck.

“Levi?”

“What?”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m absolutely fine, there’s just a little bit of red liquid coming out of my shoulder. It’s nothing! Thank you for asking!”

“Levi!”

“Okay fine, do you have any idea where you’re going?!”

“Of course I do! What kind of question is that?!”

“Could have fooled me!”

“Levi, this is not the time for this!”

“Sorry, was trying to lighten up the mood since we are going to have a dance party with them later.”

“Levi! What the fuck are you talking about?“

“You know, those club things. That’s where people shake their bodies.”

“Was the bullet drugged or something? I swear you’re fucking high right now!”

“Suit yourself since I’m planning to dance my ass off on that dance floor with them!!”

“STOP! What dance floor?!”

“The one where we were just moments ago! It was pretty huge!”

“That was no dance floor!”

“It was big enough to be one!”

“Are we seriously arguing over this?!”

“Obviously, what’s wrong? Can’t your pea sized brain handle this?!”

“Hey!”

I looked back just to see him smirk at me. Why you little..

“Watch where you’re going! There might be a pan just waiting in the corner to hit your skull really hard. Trust me, it ain't fun.”

“I swear to god when this is over I’m going to crack your skull open and look inside to see what exactly made you think that acting like this, in such a situation, is appropriate!”

“I don’t know doctor, come back later!”

“Was it the car crash that made you such a dick right now? Of all places you could be like this, you chose this moment?!?”

“I don’t know doctor, you tell me.”

“How's your injury?”

“Pretty bloody, I tell you and it hurts like a bitch. May I also say that the injured shoulders arm is being pulled, so it hurts even more.”

“...sorry...” I mumbled. We turn some more corners and I was pretty sure that we were near the exit by now. The only problem? Well, there are some security still in front. How we plan on dealing with them? I have no idea. We can’t outrun the other people behind us, so any means of taking them by some kind of surprise, is out of the option. So running straight through and kick them down on the floor before they can do any real damage? Probably.

As we turned the last corner I was prepared for shooting but not this kind of shooting battle.

The policeman and some of those assholes are having a show down. Well, that was unexpected. Oh yeah, now I remember..there were sounds like that coming right after Levi fired the bullet somewhere towards the ceiling. How could I have stayed ignorant about this? I shook my head and kept on running, those bastards are still behind us so no going back. I do hope they will notice us and make some kind of cover. Seems like I wasn’t quite off the bat, they did make cover for us as soon as they saw us.

We got behind them and fell to the ground almost immediately. I and Levi panted heavily. I looked up and saw them all wear the SWAT uniforms. What? We don’t have those kind of people in this city or do we?

“How the fuck did you find us?” asked Levi.

“Group two was still following them remember? At one point they lost track, but the good news is that they found them once again when you and Eren had crashed the car and were carried to the other car unconscious.” Said a tall blond dude, I guess that’s the one in command in this operation.

“That’s when they immediately let me know and we had a gathering to discuss the plan.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me what direction and what road they were coming from.”

“I was trying, but a certain someone had to hang up and leave the phone behind.”

Levi clutched his injured shoulder and clicked his tongue.

All the others that came have after us joined in the fierce battle.

“Move out so that you can get your shoulder treated, understood?”

“Yes, yes..” He grumbled and pulled at my arm so that I would go with him.

The exit door was very close to us, actually scratch that, it was right behind us. I stood up, but low enough to not get hit by a bullet in the head. I also made sure that Levi wasn’t about to fall over since he seemed to have lost a lot of blood. And I’m at fault that it became worse.

“I’m sorry Levi…”

“What are you apologizing for?”

“I made your wound worse while dragging you by it, didn’t I?”

“It’s fine.”

“But..”

“No buts, end of the conversation.”

Outside of the building I saw a lot of siren lights. Yeah, there really was an ambulance here in case someone gets hurt really bad. Well, there are going to be a lot of those injured people.

We headed to the vehicle and let us be treated. The shooting could still be heard. I wonder who is going to win. I sure do hope that it’s going to be the SWAT team or whatever.

They started to inspect and treat our wounds almost immediately which is good since I’m really worried about Levi. The part where the bullet went through is heavily soaked with blood. They tore the shirt off as fast and as carefully as they could. They pulled the bullet out somehow. I have no idea how since I could barely see what they are doing. I saw Levi trying to hold back screams, but from his face I could tell that he wanted to cry out so bad.

Then they cleaned the injury and wrapped it in with a bandage. It seems like the hole wasn’t big enough to need stitching. It seems that they are done with that one and proceeded to look him over a little bit more. As for me, they just cleaned the minor injuries and bandaged or plastered them. That’s all really. The fighting must be subsiding it seems, since the noises are lessening.

A lady handed me a cup of water.

“Oh, make sure to look over Levis head as well, he was spouting nonsense out earlier.”

“Bullshit, don’t listen to him. He’s just confused.”

She looked between us and obviously confused on who to listen.

“Oh yeah? You wanted to start dancing with them. I wouldn’t call that normal, when you’re running away.” I brought the cup up my lips to drink.

“What’s wrong in dancing? Be happy that I didn’t want to hold a shitting contest with them.”

I choked on the water “Levi!”

“You know I was just kidding.”

“Sure.” I said suspiciously.

He nudged me with his elbow into my abdomen.

“ouch, don’t hit me so hard, you know they kicked me pretty hard in the stomach.”

He shook his head in amusement and looked away to the paramedics and asked them something. I felt the corners of my lips lift without me knowing.

I looked to the right and saw someone escaping. I squinted my eyes a little and recognized this person immediately. I hastily ran after him and while I was at it, picked up a gun along the way. Oh no you won’t get away that easily you son of a bitch.

 


	16. Chapter 16

“How long do I have to keep these bandages on?”

“For a couple of days, then you come back to get them changed. In case they get dirty, you can come back sooner.”

“Oh okay.”

“Eren, do you-” I turned my head in the direction of Eren, but noticed that he wasn’t there anymore. “want..to...” I trailed off. I caught a glimpse of Eren running into the forest. What the? Where the hell is he going? There were some other three figures who ran right after him as well. Well, fuck I stood up immediately, grabbed a weapon and ran in the same direction.

From the distance I could hear the paramedics shouting, telling me to stop and come back. Well, shit since I don’t have time to do a tea paus and chit chat about everyday life. I have to see, where my little brat is going. The gun is for taking down those bitches who followed him.

“Eren!” I yelled. I couldn’t really run since the fucking forest is really damn thick. Oh and I really didn’t give a fuck about it when these humans found or heard me coming. More of a reason for them to stop doing whatever they were thinking to do.

“Where the fuck did you disappear off to?” I have no idea where he headed, after he vanished into this jungle with some other suspicious assholes.

I saw little dots on the ground moving in all direction. I hate bugs. They're so fucking tiny and shit. I swear to god, if any of those bugs dare to touch and infect me, I’m going to tear off all of Erens limbs because he's the one at fault for me being here now.

“Eren?!” I heard a branch cracking. I whipped my head in that direction to see something moving. It could be them but if there is a fucking wild animal waiting to eat me or some shit like that, oh how Eren’s going to get it.

“Eren?” I moved closer just a little bit. I know it can’t be him since he would obviously come out by now. But that didn’t stop me from asking.

I wanted to test my boundaries of how near I can go before it either attacks me or runs away. Yes, I was fucking curious, got a problem with that?

It didn’t seem to make a move. Either it is trying to make it seem that it never was there or it really isn’t there anymore. I moved the branches that are attached to the ground out of the way and hesitantly moved to take a look. It jumped up and startled me, I was ready to pull the trigger, but stopped instantly since that thing was just a fucking bunny. It passed by me and ran further away from me. It was the rabbits lucky day since I have very good reflexes and self control. Otherwise it would have been dead by now.

Stupid animals these days. Why wouldn’t you run off in the very first moment you noticed a possible enemy? I started walking again in god knows what direction. Seriously when I get my hands on him I will do something to him. Maybe even have sex, but that doesn’t matter right now.

I heard a gunshot from behind me. Don’t tell me. I ran as fast as I could towards the sounds. Don’t tell me that they got to him. Please let him have something with him that could help to fight back. They were still at it even when there were no sounds echoing anymore. They could be hiding in some places and trying to find a way to beat the other. I know he wouldn’t die so fast so I could only hope that he wasn’t heavily injured or some shit like that. It’s really difficult to fight off these people if the answer were to be yes. More shooting and it’s now to the left. I changed my course exactly then when I heard it.

What? They were fucking running when there was a pause? Who was the one to lead the way? Eren perhaps? The noises became louder and louder by the minute. I guess I’m getting closer. The path is getting thinner as well, which makes it easier to move.

I hear Eren shouting something along the lines of ‘you’re not getting away anymore’ and ‘come back here’, huh? There I was thinking that he was on the run. Wait...he said it as if there was only one person sprinting in front of him. Ou shit. He was following someone to begin with and there were just some other idiots who thought it was a great idea to go pursue Eren. Fuck, if I’m not in the wrong then there’s a chance that they plan to ambush him. Why the fuck did he have to rush after the criminal?

It seems like they really don’t want to go down without taking someone with them. Someone like Eren since he wouldn’t be thinking much of the consequences while he’s acting or angry.

Yes, Eren can be strong and shit like that, but he certainly isn’t the brightest one when he’s angry. He probably didn’t even look back when he was darting after that asshole.

I found a path and used it to get closer as fast as possible.

There was a bloody scream of pain, but it didn’t belong to Eren. I guess he got the one in front, but what about the other three?

As I finally saw a brown mop in the distance, I felt relief wash over him when I didn’t discover wounds that were pouring blood like a fucking waterfall.

I saw a human shadow hiding behind a tree and pointing in his direction.

I quickly pulled out my own gun and aimed at the one who was currently trying to kill him. While running it’s extremely hard to hit the target, but I couldn’t miss this one shot that could save him from either getting hit at all or at least gaining a bullet hole somewhere fatal. I pulled the trigger and prayed that this one would hit the mark.

As I saw that guy fall down on the dirty ground. I guess I did it.

My eyes locked back to the scene that was now in front of me. One was fighting Eren head on, but I saw a wound in his abdomen down in the left. The other one was now standing right between me and Eren. I clicked my tongue. Fuck as if this situation wasn’t already difficult enough. I took aim at this idiot right in front of me, blocking my way and pulled the trigger. He tried to dodge them, but in vain. He, of course didn’t plan on sitting still and just get killed, pointed his weapon at me and took shots as well. I managed to barely dodge them all, I have no idea how I didn’t get at least one more wound since this guy was just randomly firing all his bullets everywhere.

I tried a few more times to just get him down with my gun alone, but ran out of bullets. Fuck this shit. Lucky me, he was also empty. So I dashed at him and started kicking and beating the living shit out of him. Honestly he was really shitty in hand to hand combat. He fell unconscious almost immediately when I delivered the last blow. I made sure to break every bone in his body, just in case he happened to wake up and try to escape.

I looked up and saw Eren on the ground with this guy on top of him, wrestling for the gun. I quickly ran to the scene to stop whatever outcome there’s going to be because I sure as hell don’t want to see Eren getting shot somewhere fatal. I was almost there until this filthy bastard got the weapon and tried to direct it at his forehead, but my brat resisted as much as he could so it’s point was sometimes somewhere where his body wasn’t or over his chest, heart or abdomen.. No way in hell I’ll let you kill him off just like that.

I kicked it out of the mans tight grip, but the trigger had been pulled. Shit, where did it hit? I did a once over Eren and noticed that there was only a scratch on his shoulder. I sighed in relief, but that was only short lived. The man tried to crawl over to that precious gun of his. I didn’t want to let him so I kicked him down to the ground.

“And where do you think you’re going?” I looked down at this pitiful sight putting on my most menacing exterior. How dare he put his hands on my Eren like that? How dare he act like a scared little animal after trying to take my lovers life? He’s going to pay for this and I’ll make damn sure of it. Even if it were the last thing I shall do, after I made love with Eren that is. Got to put some other needs first sometimes as well. I let Eren take the weapon and hold on to it. I looked up to him and saw that he was obviously thinking of killing him.

“Eren if you want to do it, do it.”

He stared at me in shock.

“It happens sometimes, you know. When People are fighting I mean. Nobody can say anything bad to you when you tell them that you both were struggling for the gun and it’s just happened to fire a bullet in the act. Your choice.”

He weighed his options and shook his head at me and that was an answer enough for me.

“Get up you shit!” I commanded. He picked himself up from the ground and just stood there waiting for me to start talking again.

“Start walking slowly with your hands up in the air, any sudden movements and you’re dead, understood?”

He nodded and moved in the direction where all the commotion had started.

When we finally got there we saw others apparently waiting for us to come out from somewhere.

“Levi, good job.“ I heard shitty eyebrows say.

“Well, I didn’t notice one of them getting away, Eren did. But there were three others pursuing Eren afterwards, their dead now. Sorry.”

“It’s fine, as long as you two are okay.” I nodded and walked back to Eren and just hugged him. I totally forgot about my injured shoulder so I winced. I felt strong arms wrap around me in turn.

“Thank you Levi.” He murmured quietly into my ear.

“Your welcome.” I whispered back.

“I love you Levi, I’m so thankful for everything you have done for me.” His voice cracked at the end. “I really don’t know how I could repay you.” I felt hot tears starting to soak through my shirt.

“With your body.” I said starting to smirk.

“Levi! There really is something wrong with your head” He pulled away and looked at me incredulously.

“No there isn’t. I’m totally fine.”

“You know, you just ruined the moment.“

“What moment?”

“The moment where we could have become even closer.” He pouted.

“And your soul.” I continued.

“Huh?” He knitted his eyebrows together.

“With your mind, body. Your everything. Will you marry me Eren?” I looked at him confidently.

His eyes started darting everywhere, but me. I leaned to his ear and whispered “I don’t have a ring right now, but I’ll assure you that I’m not joking right now.”

When I looked at the color of his ears I realized that he was blushing furiously.

“So, what’s your answer?”

“Yes.” I heard him squeak. Cute. I pulled away from his ear to place my lips onto his and kissed him tenderly. We made some little pecks more until I removed myself from him and walked a bit farther away from him, then turned my head and said it as if it were an everyday thing to say. “Well then, now that this is solved. Prepare your anus Eren, tonight I’m going all out.”

I turned my head back forward to walk away. I’m pretty sure his face became an even deeper red.

“But wait, what about your shoulder.”

“Doesn’t matter, you better be prepared.” I heard him gulp audibly, a smirk plastered onto my face while I made my way to chat a bit with the others. Oh Eren, you have no idea what’s coming at you.

 

\---THE END---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that the end felt like it was rushed...  
> Thank you for reading this crappy fanfic to the bloody end.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice when you point out my mistakes. I don't have a beta who would help me with developing this story into something better. I'm not quit sure where I'm going with this either. We'll see as we go with the flow.
> 
> I think I'll be posting one chapter every monday.


End file.
